Born to Kill
by ItsNanna
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are already lovers before the games started. At the reaping, Prim gets reaped and Katniss volunteered to save her sister from getting killed while Peeta gets reaped too. There are both sent to the Capitol to fight till death not knowing that there's a certain blonde haired Career taking a liking on the Girl on Fire.
1. The Reaping

**Born to Kill**

**A/N: Hi guys! I super thank all those who read, reviewed, followed and added my story to their favorites! And I personally thank mrs-hutcherson4eva for following me and also adding me to her favorite authors. She's my first time so yeah. Okay, so this is the one I'm talking about during my last updates in Shattered Hearts. If you guys don't know then you better that story. And like I said last time, I'll try to update and here it is! Sorry for not updating Shattered Hearts today because I'll still working it out. Also, Happy New Year guys! I love you all so much! Mwah! 3 Okay, I'm getting weird. Haha, just joking. I'm also sorry for the minor errors and mistakes and I hope you guys like it! Anyways, enough with my shit and let's start reading! Happy New Year!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. Obviously...**

* * *

Chapter I

The Reaping

"_I don't care if we're rich. I just want you to come home._

_You will try, won't you? Really, really try?"_

_-Primrose Everdeen_

_Hunger Games p.12_

* * *

**KPOV**

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty pretty please?"

"No."

"C'mon Kat! It's just a peck. I promise!"

"Liar."

"You're mean." he pouted.

"Look Peeta, I'm here to trade and say my last goodbyes before the reaping not spend the last hour on a freaking make-out session!" I snap.

"Well, at least it'll be worth it. I mean you never know if any of us will get reaped and we won't have a chance to do these things anymore." he insisted.

Man, he can be just so…persuasive. But I like it that way. The reapings aren't until two and it's only freaking 9:23 AM. Ever since I entered the bakery after hunting with Gale he's been like this. It's like we're never ever gonna be with each other anymore. But still, I can't hide the fact that neither one of us might get reaped. And I'll be ready for it.

I snort, "Dude, that's just you."

He started grinning evilly which creeps the hell out of me and leaned forward. He cornered me into the pastry case then he bent his head down to my ear. It's tickling and I hate myself for being so sensitive.

"Well, I could always make you." he whispered.

"I'd like to see you try." I challenged.

He smirked and continuously closed the distance of our lips – but oh well, we were just about to when the damn door suddenly slammed open.

"Yo Peetie! Dad said we should get ready for the reaping so can you please postpone your little make-out session? I'm getting kinda jealous." Rye, his olders brother, says as he puts his hand in his chest faking a hurt expression.

We pulled off each other and I stare at my fidgeting feet as if it's the most interesting thing in the world while Peeta glares at his bastard brother. Oh well, that's Rye.

Uncle David, aka Mr. Mellark, which I considered calling Uncle because of the closeness of our relationship, is a kind, warm-hearted baker who has three sons and a hard-headed wife whom I think I will never get along with.

From what I heard, he used to love my mother which shocked the daylights out of me. But as they say Dad got Mom by singing or so it seems. Okay, now to introduce the 3 little devils. Just kidding.

The first son is Leven, a 19 year-old colleague, has a dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes which resembles the depths of the ocean, strong built and about 6 foot above. He is very conservative and responsible unlike Jack who's room is worse than garbage.

The second's Rye, a 17 year-old highschool student who can't even answer a simple chemistry question for Christ sakes. He has light brown hair, pine green eyes, about 6 foot but Leven is even more taller and quite muscular since he always carries heavy things like he's other brother's. He's perverted, stupid and has a very fowl mouth. He can even say all the bad words in the world if he had to.

Lastly, my loving Peeta, a 16 year-old highschool student who is with me as you all can see. He has shaggy blonde hair, warm blue eyes which I never get tired of staring at, broad muscles and is about 5'9 tall. He's good in art and baking or cooking, he's very nice much to my liking and quite immature sometimes but not that immature unlike Rye here.

"Next time you do that I'll make sure you won't be able to fuck one of your little girls anymore." he threatened. Oh well…

"Aww, I always knew you've been my big-"

"Don't say it!" I interrupt. Jeez, what the hell is this guy's problem.

"Acting so innocent, huh?" he says while wiggling his eyebrows at me. What a jerk.

"Rye, just stop the act will you?" Peeta says irritated.

"Fine fine! No need to get all peachy. Just get in here and get ready before mom starts chasing me with a rolling pin." then after that he slams the door leaving the two of us alone again.

"What an asshole." Peeta spat.

I giggle, "Well, he's not the only one."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" he crosses his arms and arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing!" I wave my hands telling him that it is 'nothing'.

"Okay, so I'll see you at the square." he gives a peck on the lips. It's short but really sweet and passionate.

"Okay bye." I pull off his grasp and headed for the door.

"Wear something pretty!" he called out which made me giggle some more. Oh Peeta…

Our relationship started three months ago in the hill. It's his first time entering the woods that day. He kneeled then offered me a bracelet with gems on it and from what I can tell it's expensive. At first I rejected from receiving the bracelet but then when he asked me to be his girlfriend I kinda…felt the need to accept it.

After we became…a couple or whatever, he began confessing the day when he first laid his eyes on me when we were five and I started singing in school. It's kind of romantic, for some girls.

We became friends when we lost money and my mom started shutting down. She's like a walking dead. She moves yet looks like she's dead. I started selling Prim's baby clothes but nobody wants them then I gave up and I sat in the tree while the rain poured down on me.

I closed my eyes and I'm ready to accept my death but my eyes snapped open when I heard shouting. And there he is, being beaten by his mother in the head. She hit his head a lot of times actually causing me to pity the guy. She's rambling about the bread getting burnt or something then she went inside the bakery while he threw pieces of bread to the jumping pigs. He looked at me and I saw pity flash his eye but from what I can tell there's…something more. I just can't lay my finger on it. He starts peeping on the bakery on a few times from God knows why. He looked at me again and threw two loaves of bread in my direction then he busted directly to the bakery. I took the bread and covered it with my jacket and head home. The bread kept me and my family alive for weeks and I kept thanking him mentally again and again until I'm sick of it.

After that, I went to the bakery after hunting to trade. That's where I saw him and I took a look from his appearance because I can't really see him clearly that day because it's raining like hell. I thanked him over and over which only caused him to laugh at me. It was embarrassing. We got to know each other and that's where we became friends.

The memory is still fresh in my mind. Very fresh. I can't thank him enough. He always give and does things for me and when I try to repay him, he always refuses it. I wish I could repay him some day.

I finally reached home and got a nice greeting from the doormat. Or the ridiculously ugly Buttercup. I can't even believe Prim liked her or him. Don't really know what the gender is.

"Hello to you too." I say sarcastically to the doormat.

I approach Prim in the kitchen and saw her wearing a cute ruffled blouse with matching skirt and sandals. Her hair is tied up in a pair of pigtails.

"Aww, look at you! You look beautiful." I remark as I brush pass my mom who is cooking our breakfast for today.

She smiled as I kneel in front of her. "Better tuck in that tail, Little Duck." I tease as I smoothen her blouse in place.

She giggles, "Quack."

"I'm gonna go take a bath. See you later." I stand up and gave her a last smile before heading to the bathroom where a tub of warm water waits for me. I stripped my clothing and jumped in. I scrub off the dirt and sweat from the woods and gently massage my scalp. After that, I dried myself with a fluffy towel and head to my bedroom where I saw a blue dress lying in my bed. It has a thick ribbon around the part of the ribs.

I put it on and when I exited my room, my mom asked me for her to fix my hair which I reluctantly agreed to. I'm still angry at her for leaving us like that and to be honest, I'm not the forgiving person.

She puts my hair in a bun with multiple braids letting my bangs loose. I look at the mirror and she did a good job. Hmm, not bad.

"Now, you look beautiful." I heard Prim said behind my back.

"And nothing like myself." I replied bluntly as I turn to her.

I heard a buzzing sound which signals for us to go the square where the reaping will be held. I reach to hold Prim's hand keeping her calm. She just had a nightmare earlier stating that she dreamt she was picked for the Hunger Games. Of course I don't believe it. She's just twelve for God sakes! She doesn't deserve this. There are hundreds of other names in that freaking ball and she only has one. Of course she won't be picked.

"Come on, let's go." I say to her as we head to the door. Well, let's do this.

I open the door and started to the square with Prim. I examine my surroundings and found nothing but coal dust, dirty kids playing around the street, small broken houses that can even be demolished by just kicking it, hungry families craving for food and black cinder streets filled with dirt and mud.

I stare at them with pity and I feel the same for everybody. Everybody here is almost dying with the lack of food and money. And that is the problem. I always hated the Capitol for this. For the Hunger Games. They find kids slaughtering other kids for entertainment. I mean do they even have a heart? I bet not.

It started years ago when the District 13 started a rebellion. I mean, I can't blame them. Everybody here practically hates them. District 13 rebelled against them and that's when the Dark Days began, the uprising of the district against the Capitol. And of course, they lost. Twelve were defeated, thirteen obliterated. The Treaty of Treason gave us new laws to guarantee peace, as a yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated, it gaves us the Hunger Games. The rules of Hunger Games are simple. In punishment of their uprising, each of the twelve districts must provide a boy and girl of ages twelve to eighteen, called tributes, to participate. The twenty four tributes will be imprisoned in a vast outdoor arena that could hold anything from a burning desert to a frozen wasteland. Over a period of several weeks, the competitors must fight to the death. The last tribute standing wins. Taking the kids from our districts, forcing them to kill one another while we watch this is the Capitol's way of reminding us how totally we are at their mercy. How little chance we would stand of surviving another rebellion.

Whatever it is, the real message is clear. "Look how we take your children and sacrifice them and there's nothing to do. If you lift a finger, we will destroy every last one of you. Just as we did in District 13."

To make it humiliating as well as torturous, the Capitol requires us to treat the Hunger Games as a festivity, a sporting event pitting every district against the others. The last tribute alive receives a life of ease back home, and their district will be showered with prizes, largely consisting of food. All year, the Capitol will show the winning district gifts of grain and oil and even delicacies like sugar while the rest of us battle starvation.

For minutes of walking, we finally reached the square and signed it. I head to the sixteen year old section while Prim goes to her age.

I look around and saw Peeta. I notice that he's already looking at me before I look at him. I let out a soft giggle as he blows me flying kiss and pretends I'm the one he's kissing even though the one he's kissing is nothing but thin air. I wonder what will the other guys beside thinks of him. Oh well…

I smiled at him and stopped looking at him to look for Gale. I saw him in the eighteen year old section. He dazing at something in front. Maybe thinking about something. I'm worried about him. It's been…awkward in us lately.

I don't know what's he's problem he really didn't liked Peeta, no scratch that. He hated Peeta and God knows why. He always avoid my questions when I ask him why he doesn't like-hate Peeta. I mean, clearly Peeta hasn't done anything to him. They don't even talk to each for God sakes. He obviously objects our relationship which makes me confused. What's wrong with him? When I question him, he always says that there's someone out there better than Peeta which I clearly know that it isn't true because he can even give his life to me. He's sincere, loyal, dedication, romantic, charismatic, sweet, kind, gentle, warm-hearted, the list goes on and on and typically, Peeta is the most kind person in the world to me. He can give the beggars in the streets almost all of their pastries if it wasn't for his devil-like mother.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the most weird voice ever and I knew who it was. Effie Trinket, our district escort. She's wearing a pink wig, high heeled ankle shoes and a spring, pink dress.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. Now, before we begin we have a very special speech from our lovely mayor, Mr. Undersee!"

Effie stepped back from the podium for the mayor to begin his speech. He starts with an awkward cough and began his speech. It's always about the Dark Days, the rule change and everything else and blah, blah, blah. I almost memorize the lines.

After the boring speech, he steps back from the microphone and sat to his chair. That's where Effie comes in.

"Now, the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 to the 74th Annual Hunger Games. And as usual, ladies first." she heads to the ball where all of our names rests. Her gloved hand hovers above the pieces of paper where our names are listed and in a matter of seconds, her hand dived in the ball, picked a paper and she raised it in the level of head.

She heads back to the microphone and excitedly opened the sealed paper. As she opens it I keep praying mentally and repeatedly like a mantra with my eyes shut closed.

'_Please, don't let it be her. Please, don't let it be her. Please, don't let it be her.'_

When she called out the name on the paper, my world starts to shatter.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that's it. As usual, there will be a FAQ in all chapters of all my stories but every chapter 1 hasn't because you guys don't have questions yet. I will add not just your questions but also my friends and family whom are also are my readers but don't review. **

**Anyways, Happy New Year! Again. I don't know why but I'm happy about New Years Day. And a lot of my class/schoolmates are greatly relieved that the '2012' thing didn't happened. I even had a classmates who's birthdate has the same date in the happening in the movie. I mean, who knew right? In fact, I don't believe that it will really happen on that date but I do believe in Judgement Day because it is said on the bible. I am a Christian, after all.  
**

**It is said that it will happen but the date isn't said. Don't worry, you'll have a feeling it will happen because there are warnings on what will happen before that. Better start being religious or you guys will end up in hell. Attend a mass and you guys will know I'm telling the truth. I'm not frightening you guys, just saying.  
**

**Anyways, enough with my another load of shit! Please review! I'm completely saddened when only one reviewed in my last update on Shattered Hearts. Well, not completely but still. And so, Happy New Year!  
**

**I know, I'm like a mantra. Review! And that's an order! Just kidding! Happy New Year!  
**


	2. Memorable Farewells

**Born to Kill**

**A/N: Hello guys! Very sorry for the late update. School just started and it's a huge mess! I have a lot of reports, projects and homework to finish. Plus, Math has been a disaster. I don't understand a thing at all. Anyway, since it's already 2013 I can't wait for the showing of Catching Fire. I have been updating their shooting on Twitter and other researches for months. Still saddening because I have to wait another 10 months before it. Okay! Enough with my shit and let's start reading.**

**I personally thank the following,**

**clararuth, LineChokor, Sandgem, Hakimu, devinwylie, MellarkableSinger, nfl42ws, mrs-hutcherson4eva and Guests! 3**

**Disclaimer: I never owned the Hunger Games. Wish I did!**

* * *

Chapter II

Memorable Farewells

* * *

_Previously…_

"_Now, the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 to the 74__th__ Annual Hunger Games. And as usual, ladies first." she heads to the ball where all of our names rests. Her gloved hand hovers above the pieces of paper where our names are listed and in a matter of seconds, her hand dived in the ball, picked a paper and she raised it in the level of head._

_She heads back to the microphone and excitedly opened the sealed paper. As she opens it I keep praying mentally and repeatedly like a mantra with my eyes shut closed._

'_Please, don't let it be her. Please, don't let it be her. Please, don't let it be her.'_

_When she called out the name on the paper, my world starts to shatter._

"_Primrose Everdeen!"_

* * *

**KPOV**

There must be some mistake. This can't be happening. Prim's name is one slip in thousands! One slip! Over all people, why does it have to be her?! She's only twelve! She doesn't deserve this-no, nobody deserve this! Fuck the Capitol and they're stupid Hunger Games! The odds have been entirely in her favor.

Somewhere far away, I can hear the crowd murmuring unhappily as they always do when a twelve-year-old gets chosen because no one thinks this is fair. And then I see her, the blood drained from her face, hands clenched in fists at her sides, walking with stiff, small steps up toward the stage, passing me, and I see the back of her blouse has become untucked and hangs out over her skirt. It's this detail, the untucked blouse forming a ducktail that brings me back to myself.

"Prim!" I called out as ran towards her. I didn't needed to push towards the crowd because they are already giving me space. The Peacekeepers are blocking my way to her. "Prim!" I called out again as I struggle against the Peacekeepers. Before I had chance to know what was happening, the most regrettable words came out from my mouth.

"I volunteer!" I slipped through the distracted Peacekeepers and I stand in front of them and shouted louder, "I volunteer as tribute!"

There's some confusion on the stage. District 12 hasn't had a volunteer in decades and the protocol has become rusty. The rule is that once a tribute's name has been pulled from the ball, another eligible boy, if a boy's name has been read, or girl, if a girl's name has been read, can step forward to take his or her place. In some districts, in which winning the reaping is such a great honor, people are eager to risk their lives, the volunteering is complicated. But in District 12, where the word tribute is pretty much synonymous with the word corpse, volunteers are all but extinct.

"Lovely!" says Effie Trinket. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um..." she trails off, unsure herself.

"What does it matter?" says the mayor. He's looking at me with a pained expression on his face. He doesn't know me really, but there's a faint recognition there. I am the girl who brings the strawberries. The girl his daughter might have spoken of on occasion. The girl who five years ago stood huddled with her mother and sister, as he presented her, the oldest child, with a medal of valor. A medal for her father, vaporized in the mines. Does he remember that? "What does it matter?" he repeats gruffly. "Let her come forward."

I started coming forward but Prim rushed into my side making me stop and hug her for one last time. "No, Katniss! No! You can't go! Don't leave us!" she screamed hysterically.

"Prim, let go! You have to be strong! Let go!" I say harshly. I didn't mean it but I don't want anyone to see me crying at the recap of the reaping. Everyone will think of me as a weakling. A weakling.

"I believe we have a volunteer! Come forward, my dear!" I hear Effie call but Prim didn't listened and tightened her grip on my waist. Oh Prim…

I felt someone pulled her off of me and I saw Gale holding Prim's waist. He lifted Prim off the ground while she was thrashing off his strong grip. "Up you go, Catnip." his voice fighting to keep it steady, he carries Prim to my mother while she was shouting for me not to go. I'm sorry, Prim, but I have to do this. It's for your own good.

I walk to the podium with the Peacekeepers by my side keeping me in space. I slowly walk up the stairs while Effie is motioning me to come faster. Easy there. I walk slowly towards the microphone with Effie's hand on my back guiding me.

I stand next to Effie near the microphone while looking at the other kids with pity, shock and confusion in their eyes. I saw Prim hugging my mom's waist while she continued stroking her hair. I hope she doesn't break down after this.

I look at Peeta and saw the same but with added…passion. He's staring at me intensely as if saying 'What are you doing?'. I look away and fought the urge to cry. I have to be strong. I can't be a weakling to them. I can't act a weakling to anyone. My thoughts were interrupted when Effie called me.

"What's your name?" she asks.

"Katniss Everdeen." I reply adding more strength and courage.

"Well, I bet my buttons that was your sister. Wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Let's give a big hand for our first volunteer, Katniss Everdeen." she starts applauding but no one joined in.

Then something unexpected happens. At least, I don't expect it because I don't think of District 12 as a place that cares about me. But a shift has occurred since I stepped up to take Prim's place, and now it seems I have become someone precious. At first one, then another, then almost every member of the crowd touches the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out to me. It is an old and rarely used gesture of our district, occasionally seen at funerals. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone you love.

Now I am truly in danger of crying, but fortunately Haymitch chooses this time to come staggering across the stage to congratulate me. "Look at her. Look at this one!" he hollers, throwing an arm around my shoulders. He's surprisingly strong for such a wreck.

"I like her!" His breath reeks of liquor and it's been a long time since he's bathed. "Lots of..." He can't think of the word for a while. "Spunk!" he says triumphantly.

"More than you!" he releases me and starts for the front of the stage. "More than you!" he shouts, pointing directly into a camera. Is he addressing the audience or is he so drunk he might actually be taunting the Capitol? I'll never know because just as he's opening his mouth to continue, Haymitch plummets off the stage and knocks himself unconscious.

He's disgusting, but I'm grateful. With every camera gleefully trained on him, I have just enough time to release the small, choked sound in my throat and compose myself. I put my hands behind my back and stare into the distance. I can see the hills I climbed this morning with Gale. For a moment, I yearn for something... the idea of us leaving the district... making our way in the woods... but I know I was right about not running off. Because who else would have volunteered for Prim?

Haymitch is whisked away on a stretcher, and Effie Trinket is trying to get the ball rolling again. "What an exciting day!" she warbles as she attempts to straighten her wig, which has listed severely to the right. "But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!" Clearly hoping to contain her tenuous hair situation, she plants one hand on her head as she crosses to the ball that contains the boys' names and grabs the first slip she encounters. She zips back to the podium, and I don't even have time to wish for Gale's safety when she's reading the name.

"Peeta Mellark!"

Oh no! Not him! The odds are definitely not in my favor today! Why does the people I love have to be reaped? Now, I'm starting to hate the Capitol more than ever. I felt the urge to cry again but I had to stop and thankfully, no tears came out.

I watch as he slowly walks towards the podium. Effie also guided him like she did with me. He stood next to Effie's side, the opposite with me. He looks shocked and struggles to keep himself emotionless. You can see the fear in his eyes. Come on, Peeta! You knew better than this!

Effie Trinket asks for volunteers, but no one steps forward. He has two older brothers, I know, I've seen them in the bakery, but one is probably too old now to volunteer and the other won't. This is standard. Family devotion only goes so far for most people on reaping day. What I did was the radical thing.

The mayor begins to read the long, dull Treaty of Treason as he does every year at this point—it's required—but I'm not listening to a word. Not even one.

I slowly tilled my head to look at him and saw him fidgeting with fingers. I can tell he's afraid and nervous. He felt uncomfortable at my stare and he tilts his head slightly forward to look at me. Affirmative. He is afraid. He smiled at me as if nothing happened and to ease his fear, I smiled back. When I did, his smile only grew bigger and blew a kiss to me. What the hell are you doing?

The mayor has finished reading…whatever and Effie made her last remarks.

She made us shake hands and I thank her mentally because I am seriously in need of comfort. I stepped closer to him and handed out my hand and he did the unexpected.

He grabbed my arm and hugged tightly. I was shocked at first but I regain my conscious and I hug him back. He caresses my hair while the other rubs my back soothingly up and down. I should be the one soothing but from what I know he's okay. I know a lot of eyes are intensely watching us but I don't care. I nuzzled in his neck and inhaled his scent. God, how I miss him. Even though it's just for a couple of hours.

I heard an awkward cough behind my back and saw Effie trying to separate. I blushed slightly and pulled off his grasp. He did the same thing too.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Effie said as we were conducted in separate rooms.

I have to admit but this is the richest room I've ever seen. It has thick, rich carpets and velvet couches and chairs. It has a lot of decorations. I continue to gawk at it until I heard the door opened.

I turn around and saw Mom and Prim enter the room. "You have three minutes." the Peacekeeper said before he closed the door.

Prim rushed to my side and hugged my waist like she did last time at the reaping but with more power. I kneeled down and hugged her back. I saw my mom kneeled down besides us and hug us. We stayed like that for a few moments while I start thinking of what I would say to them. What I should say.

I pull off the group hug then I put my hands on Prim's shoulders. "Prim, it's okay. It's gonna be okay. I want you to be strong. Gale will bring you game, you can sell milk and cheese from your goat."

Tears start forming in her eyes. "Just run away, maybe you can."

I wipe her tears with my thumbs. "Of course, I mean I'm smart enough."

"You can hunt."

"Exactly." I caress her hair trying to soothe her.

"Your fast and brave. Maybe you can win." she says.

I can't win. Prim must know that in her heart. The competition will be far beyond my abilities. Kids from wealthier districts, where winning is a huge honor, who've been trained their whole lives for this. Boys who are two to three times my size. Girls who know twenty different ways to kill you with a knife. Oh, there'll be people like me, too. People to weed out before the real fun begins.

But I'll try to win. And I will win. Not actually win but I will live longer than unexpected. I'm a hunter and a survivor after all. I know things and I'm not stupid. I'm capable of surviving by myself. Neither with allies or not.

"Maybe. I'll try."

"Don't. Do." she says.

"Yes, I'll do whatever it takes to win. But I can't promise you that. I'll do the best that I can to win. Okay?" she nods.

I turn to look at my mom and I also put my hands on her shoulders. "You can't leave again. Don't shut down on her. You can't shut down and leave her. She's only twelve. You know that. She can't take care of herself. There's no me now to hunt and take care for her nor you. It doesn't matter what happens. Whatever you see on that screen, you have to fight through it. Even when you see die. Do you understand me?" I say audibly for her to understand me clearly. I can't have her leave Prim all alone. I won't let that happen again. I won't and I never will.

She's on the verge on tears but I won't let that happen. "Don't cry. You have to be strong. Don't. Cry."

The door bursts open and a Peacekeeper came inside slightly. "Time's over."

I hugged both of them one last time. "I love you. I promise I'll do my best to survive."

I pull of their grasps and the Peacekeeper dragged them outside. I wait for a few moments for the next visitor. If there are any.

The door opens once again and I found the most unlikely visitor. It was Uncle David.

I went to his side and hug him. When Peeta and I became friends he replaced my father's position. He also helps me when I need it and he treats me like he's own daughter. He said he wants a daughter a long time ago when his sons were born so that he could experience to take care of someone calm and timid unlike his sons who ran at the house like monkeys who just got out at the cage everyday. Uncle David is timid and kind himself unlike his devilish wife. Hate to admit it but it's obviously true. He only laughs when I tell him that but I know he loves her so yeah.

He must have said goodbye to Peeta already. I hope he's okay. We pull off each other then he hands me a brown paper package. I took and open it only to find mouth-watering cookies. Prim likes sweet and pastries.

"Uncle, you don't have to-"

"No. Take it. I also gave Prim and your mother but with more pastries." he interrupts me.

I sigh knowing that I would never win this argument. He has always been caring and he insists people to take his kindness.

"Thank you." I reply.

"Don't mention it. I promise I will take care of Prim for you. I will send them some bread everyday."

"No, you have help enough."

"No, I insist."

"I wish I could repay you and Peeta someday."

"Any kindness doesn't need a repay once it is given. Just help him when he needs one. I can tell he is scared and I need you to be there for him."

"Yes. I promise."

He smiled at me and gave me one last hug. "Do your best out there. I want you to be the one wearing that crown. Not anybody else." he whispers.

"I'll try." I say the same thing I said to Prim when she told me to win.

The door opens and the same Peacekeeper from last time comes in. "Time's up."

We pull off each other and I nod at him. He gave me one last smile then exits the room. I stand there alone again. I wonder if Madge and Gale will visit me…

My question was answered when Madge walks in the room. Madge and I are friends, well, more of friends. We got close since I was the one who sells her family strawberries. Though Gale doesn't like her very much from God knows why. They don't get along very much and they're always arguing. Oh well…

She rushes to my side and hug me. Man, I've been receiving a lot of hugs lately. She pulls off first and looks like she's rushing for something. She doesn't look weepy or evasive and I mentally thank her for that because a crying bestfriend is the last thing I needed right now.

"They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena. One thing to remind you of home. Will you wear this?" she hands me a circular gold pin with a small bird in flight.

"A mockingjay pin?"

She nods. Here, I'll put it on your dress, all right?" Madge doesn't wait for an answer, she just leans in and fixes the bird to my dress. "Promise you'll wear it into the arena, Katniss?" she asks. "Promise?"

"Yes." I say. Cookies. A pin. I'm getting all kinds of gifts today. Madge gives me one more. A kiss on the cheek. Then she's gone and I'm left thinking that maybe a lot of people here are expecting me to win.

Finally, Gale is here and maybe there is nothing romantic between us, but when he opens his arms I don't hesitate to go into them. His body is familiar to me—the way it moves, the smell of wood smoke, even the sound of his heart beating I know from quiet moments on a hunt—but this is the first time I really feel it, lean and hard-muscled against my own. "Listen." he says. "Getting a knife should be pretty easy, but you've got to get your hands on a bow. That's your best chance."

"They don't always have bows." I say, thinking of the year there were only horrible spiked maces that the tributes had to bludgeon one another to death with.

"Then make one." says Gale. "Even a weak bow is better than no bow at all."

I have tried copying my father's bows with poor results. It's not that easy. Even he had to scrap his own work sometimes.

"I don't even know if there'll be wood." I say. Another year, they tossed everybody into a landscape of nothing but boulders and sand and scruffy bushes. I particularly hated that year. Many contestants were bitten by venomous snakes or went insane from thirst.

"There's almost always some wood." Gale says. "Since that year half of them died of cold. Not much entertainment in that."

It's true. We spent one Hunger Games watching the players freeze to death at night. You could hardly see them because they were just huddled in balls and had no wood for fires or torches or anything. It was considered very anti-climactic in the Capitol, all those quiet, bloodless deaths. Since then, there's usually been wood to make fires.

"Yes, there's usually some." I say.

"Katniss, it's just hunting. You're the best hunter I know." says Gale.

"It's not just hunting. They're armed. They think." I say.

"So do you. And you've had more practice. Real practice." he says. "You know how to kill."

"Animals." I say.

"How different can it be, really?" says Gale grimly.

The awful thing is that if I can forget they're people, it will be no different at all. The Peacekeepers are back too soon and Gale asks for more time, but they're taking him away and I start to panic. "Don't let them starve!" I cry out, clinging to his hand.

"I won't! You know I won't! Katniss, remember I—" he says, and they yank us apart and slam the door and I'll never know what it was he wanted me to remember.

It's a short ride from the Justice Building to the train station. I've never been in a car before. Rarely even ridden in wagons. In the Seam, we travel on foot. I've been right not to cry. The station is swarming with reporters with their insect-like cameras trained directly on my face. But I've had a lot of practice at wiping my face clean of emotions and I do this now. I catch a glimpse of myself on the television screen on the wall that's airing my arrival live and feel gratified that I appear almost bored.

Peeta, on the other hand, keeps glancing at me every now and then. I know he's itching to touch and kiss me. I giggle at the thought. Bet he'll attack me with his oh-so loving kisses and touch once we're alone.

Effie leads us to the train, with us hot on trail. I have never entered a train nor ridden it. I don't even go to the town that much – except for trading and stuff. Effie halted next to the door that I assume is automatic. She gestures for me to go first – and so I did.

Just as I thought, the door opens by itself as if it has a life. It opens only to reveal the lavish luxury own by nonetheless, the Capitol.

Velvet couches with ruby carpets lie neatly in interior design. Pastries, refreshments, desserts and any other delicacies served in porcelain platters, antique pitchers, metallic trays and crystal glass pastry stands waiting to be eaten (and for drinks to be drank, of course).

Landscape paintings set in rows on the plaster wall attracting one's eye by such pure art perfection. I know such paintings like this will surely enthrall Peeta knowing that he wishes to be an honorable painter himself.

I gawk in persist at such lavish luxury. I can feel myself look like an impoverished imbecile drooling at such wonder. Never in my life have I seen anything like this – well, except for sometimes in the television but not in person.

In District 12, we are treated like scum. They look at us in such utter disgust and humiliation as if we were to touch them, they'd scream and thrash around like some poisonous spider has drawn to their smooth, pale skins. Like hell I would want to touch them nor talk to them. Besides they all look like a bunch of darn circus freaks – that includes Effie here and everyone else in other districts (but I'm not saying they look like clowns too, just the Capitolites).

I felt a hand lightly touch my back. I turned around and saw Effie smiling at me showing her pearly white teeth.

"Now, let's sit back and relax. I assume that you and Peeta are tired after all those happenings." she gestures for us to sit at neither of the couches. I sit to blue couch and I lightly bounce feeling it's soft covering. Peeta sits next to me and I know he's waiting for an 'alone time'. Effie sits in front of us studying our features.

"Since you two are here now with this bountiful richness, there's no need to be shy. You can eat and enjoy all of this before the games start. We will be arriving at the Capitol tomorrow morning so enjoy everything that is free for you to gain while it lasts." she tells us while smiling warmly. I can tell she's nice and…chichi or watcha call it.

I look around once more before I turned my gaze on her again. She stands up and dusts off invisible wrinkles on her dress. "Now, I'm going to find Haymitch. He's probably at the bar car." she walks somewhere which I presume where the 'bar car' is.

When Effie is out of sight, someone tackles me with a bear hug causing me to stumble slightly in my seat.

"I miss you." Peeta says huskily.

I chuckled, "Well, I am irrisistable."

He tightened his grip at my waist, my back hitting against his hard chest. "You said so yourself."

I turn to face him and say something witty but he beat me to it. His soft yet warm lips are pressed against mine. I put my hand to his soft blonde locks caressing and pulling it. Our lips moved in rhythm.

"Can't you goddamn teenagers keep your hands for yourselves for a fucking minute?" a slurry voice said.

We pull off each other and looked at the direction of the voice. It's Haymitch. A few buttons of his shirt is unbuttoned and is wrinkled. His hair is a mess and he's holding a bottle of whiskey.

I look down flushed and fidgeted my fingers. Peeta didn't hug me anymore, instead he sat straight and put his arm around my shoulders. I guess it's for showing that we are on a relationship.

Haymitch sat on the couch Effie just sat earlier. He doesn't look sober so I bet he'll remember 'that' scene. But he drank for years of his life. I wonder how his kidney works.

He looks at us like he's suspicious of something. He took a long swig before returning his gaze on us.

"I know there's something fucking going on between the two you so spill." it came out more like an order to the fact that he sounds commanding. Well, there's no point in hiding so…

"Katniss and I are on a relationship." Peeta says flatly.

He arched an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Lovers." I answer.

"Well, then I may have a good pair of tributes this year." he smirks as he takes another swig from his whiskey.

"What does that mean?" Peeta asks.

He studied us again. His intense stare is...uncomfortable. It's like he can see through me. "Hmm, you guys seem strong enough and since you guys are _lovers, _we can use it to get sponsors."

Peeta and I looked at each other confused. "How?" Peeta asks.

"I'll tell you guys that later. So for now, have some rest because once we get to the Capitol, you guys ain't gonna have a good fucking rest because you have a lot of things to do." Haymitch says flatly.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Training, interviews, private sessions and make-up and stuff. Just do as I say. I promise you, you won't regret it. Okay, so I'm gonna finish this in my room and you can continue your little make-out session but try not to get carried away. Don't want Effie to scream and scare the whole nation once she sees you two doing...stuff." he stood up and walked lazily to his room.

Awkward silence filled the air and I broke it first. "What was that all about?"

He shrugs, "Dunno. So what do you wanna do?" he asks.

Now, I'm the one who's shrugging. "What's there to do? All I ever do is hunt."

He pursed his lips while thinking. "Hmm, how about we watch the recaps of the reaping?"

I nod in satisfaction. "Sounds good."

Just as we were about to, Effie strides back to the room. "Change of plans! Do you lovely kids want to watch the reaping? This day really is exciting!" she squels. Oh Effie...

* * *

"Do you think there's a lot of competition this year?" I ask Haymitch as we all sit in a huge couch in the living room. Effie gathered everyone to watch the recaps after dinner. She claims it might be interesting considering that District 12 had their _first _volunteer. It's kinda irritating because it's all what she talked about while we were all eating. I envy Haymitch, he isn't even affected by Effie. Guess he's already used to it for all the years they've been together. I wonder how'd he had cope with her. Must be hard.

He shrugs. "It might but expect something from the Careers. They're always having the good ones. I don't know about the others."

I nod and turn my gaze at the television. This year Ceasar turns blue unlike last year which is green. Hate to admit but it kinda looks good. Kinda.

"_Good evening, citizens of Panem! Today we will discussing about this year's tributes and from what I can tell, a lot of interesting things had happened this year, right Claudius?_" Ceasar beams as he turns his gaze to Claudius.

"_Yes Ceasar. In fact, this year seems to be one of the interesting years here in the Hunger Games."_ Claudius agreed.

_"Yes yes. Now, let us watch the recaps of the reaping. I bet all of you are excited."_ Ceasar suggests.

As usual, District 1 and 2 has volunteers. The male tribute from District 1 is a tall, well toned boy with brown hair and green eyes. He's not that much muscular but I know he has some skills. He doesn't volunteers without a reason. His tribute partner is a blonde haired girl with an average height. She's kinda pretty and also well toned. I know she's gonna use her good looks to get sponsors. I wonder what's her skills.

The District 2 girl is a short, brown haired girl who is 14-15 at age. She has a sadistic smile on her face. She is very confident and is on a verge on killing someone. What do you expect. Her district partner is what surprises me. But not that much.

He's very muscular and about 6'2 in height. He has a spiky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He's quite handsome and as his district partner, he is confident and has a cocky smirk on his face which might make every girl in the nation fall between his fingers. Think again. Since he's that muscular, he might be tough to handle especially in hand-to-hand combat.

I look at Peeta and saw that he's thinking the same. Guess Blondie intimidated him. Wait...Blondie? Weird pet name but it's fine. I don't even know he's name anyway.

Peeta turns his gaze on me and gave me a reassured smile. I smiled back and turned my gaze back to the television.

Nothing has been really interesting since then except for the District 5 girl. She has the features of a fox. Red-haired, average height and skinny. I can tell she's a fast runner. As I said, fox features and maybe the inside too.

The District 11 girl made me miss Prim again. She dark-skinned with matching hair and eyes. She from 12-13 of age. She reminds me of Prim. Just like the District 5 girl, maybe she's also quick-witted since she's just a kid. Kids are playful.

Her district partner also surprised. He is also dark-skinned and very muscular. He even beat Blondie from his large muscles. Never expected that from District 11. He doesn't look sadistic and notorious unlike the Careers. He seems nice. Maybe he can beat Blondie over here.

Next was me and Peeta. I saw myself volunteer for Prim and Peeta get reaped. I really need to get rid of this family issue. It makes me miss Prim more. I wonder how's she's doing. I hope Mom doesn't shut down again or else I'll kill her. Not literally.

I saw Peeta pull me to his arms in a needy way. "_What an interesting turn of events! What do you think, Claudius?_" Ceasar beams.

"_Yes, I agree Ceasar. There must some history between them. Well, maybe we just have to find out._" Claudius agrees.

"You see. This is what happens when you get too confident around cameras. But it's kind of a good thing. We can use this to get sponsors." Haymitch says.

"Yes and from that you might as well survive longer in the games. Do the two of you have any skills, dear?" Effie asks.

I look at Peeta seeking permission. He gets the message and nods. I think we can trust them. They are rooting for us, after all.

"I can shoot with a bow and arrow. I also use knives and I know how to set snares. I know a lot of things about plants and stuff since I kinda like live in the forest." I say.

He nods in satisfaction. "Hmm. How about you, Peeta?"

"I always carry heavy stuff so I can handle a hand-to-hand combat with no problem. I can do camouflage and I know a thing or two about food." says Peeta.

"Then I may have a really good pair of tributes this year. You're pretty and you're handsome so you two stand out." says Haymitch.

"Yes! And a very lovely couple." Effie agrees.

I nod and yawn slightly. Effie must've noticed because she stood up and asked me if I already want to rest which I gradually agreed to. I look at Peeta asking if he wants to come with me. He shakes his head and looks at Effie. Oh yeah, I forgot. He gave me a look saying 'I'll come later.', I nod and went to my room.

I quickly collapse on the soft mattress. Oh sweet heavens. I love this feeling. I lightly bounce feeling it's softness. I stare at the ceiling as if it's the most interesting in the world but it kinda is because it has a crystal chadelier. I sigh and bury my head on the fluffy pillows.

I wonder how I will do in the games. I wonder how Peeta will do. I know he's asking Haymitch for survival and stuff. Well, if he wants to know he'll do anything to know.

I wonder how Prim is doing. What Mom, Gale, Hazelle, Greasy Sae, Rory, Vick and Posy are doing. I hope they are doing well. I know they're okay. They're strong except for Mom here. Gale will take care of Prim just like he always do.

_'Uncle David promised me to take care of her so stop worrying Katniss! In fact, you should be worrying about yourself and Peeta. There's a lot strong tributes this year so focus!'_

_'I know it's just...I can't help but worry about them.'_

_'Don't let emotions take over. You're stronger than this. Don't make yourself look weak or else you'll be an easy target! Use your brain not your heart!"'_

Great! Now I'm talking to myself. But it has a point though. If I let my emotions take over, I'll be an easy target. Everyone will think I'm weak. Argh! I'm tired of all this stress! Just learn to sleep brain!

I pull under the covers and cuddle one of the pillows. I sigh heavily as I close my eyes. I hope everything will work out fine once I'm awake. I stayed like that for a few moments before entering dreamland.

Happy Hunger Games...and may the odds be ever in your favor. Which was never was...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that's it! Remember to review! They are highly appreciated! Happy Sunday!**


	3. When Our Eyes Met

**Born To Kill**

**A/N: I have only one thing to say...you guys are freaking awesome! I love you guys so much! I mean, I never expected to have that much followers, reviews and favorites. And since then, I decided to focus on this story more considering that you all like it. Sorry for not updating Shattered Hearts for a month or so. It's just that when it comes to the Kato moment, I seriously have a major writer's block. If you guys wanna know, then PM me. Because the reason is rather embarrassing and I don't want to expose it to the public. And so on, here is chapter 3! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Chapter III

When Our Eyes Met

* * *

_Previously..._

_I quickly collapse on the soft mattress. Oh sweet heavens. I love this feeling. I lightly bounce feeling it's softness. I stare at the ceiling as if it's the most interesting in the world but it kinda is because it has a crystal chandelier. I sigh and bury my head on the fluffy pillows._

_I wonder how I will do in the games. I wonder how Peeta will do. I know he's asking Haymitch for survival and stuff. Well, if he wants to know he'll do anything to know._

_I wonder how Prim is doing. What Mom, Gale, Hazelle, Greasy Sae, Rory, Vick and Posy are doing. I hope they are doing well. I know they're okay. They're strong except for Mom here. Gale will take care of Prim just like he always do._

_'Uncle David promised me to take care of her so stop worrying Katniss! In fact, you should be worrying about yourself and Peeta. There's a lot strong tributes this year so focus!'_

_'I know it's just...I can't help but worry about them.'_

_'Don't let emotions take over. You're stronger than this. Don't make yourself look weak or else you'll be an easy target! Use your brain not your heart!"_

_Great! Now I'm talking to myself. But it has a point though. If I let my emotions take over, I'll be an easy target. Everyone will think I'm weak. Argh! I'm tired of all this stress! Just learn to sleep brain!_

_I pull under the covers and cuddle one of the pillows. I sigh heavily as I close my eyes. I hope everything will work out fine once I'm awake. I stayed like that for a few moments before entering dreamland._

_Happy Hunger Games...and may the odds be ever in your favor. Which was never was..._

* * *

_"Have you ever wondered what our kids might look like?" Peeta asks me as I sit on his lap in the hills. It's a great feeling really. It's relaxing to just lie down or sit in the hills feeling the morning breeze._

_"Kids? We're not even married yet." I say. He's already thinking about having kids. I'm not even ready for that kind of thing._

_"Just stating. I'm just excited. You. Me. Our future children. Living together peacefully in District 12. If were lucky, we just might have a boy and girl." he says happily. What's with him all of a sudden?_

_"I agree on living peacefully together with you but kids? I don't even plan of having one." I sat and looked at him straight in the eye._

_"You mean you don't want to be with me? You don't want to be married? You don't want to have a family?" Peeta asks. It sounded more like a question than a statement. What is wrong with him?_

_"W-What?! That's not what I meant! I want to live with you. I'm just saying-"_

_"Forget it!" he cut me, "I knew it! You like that District 2 boy, didn't you?! You were gawking at him earlier! What does he have that I don't, huh?" he stood straight and spat at me._

_What is he saying? District 2 boy? Oh, Blondie! It's true that he's cute but I don't gawk at him! I haven't even talked to him. What is he talking about?_

_I also stood to explain things better to him. "District 2 boy? What do you mean? Peeta, I don't know-"_

_"Just shut up! I don't wanna hear your excuses! Go hang out with Muscle Head over there. You two deserve each other!" he blurted and ran off. Fast._

_"Peeta! Peeta!" I call._

_I was just about to chase after him but a pair strong arms covered my waist tightly. They don't seem familiar. Peeta's arms aren't this huge._

_I cocked my head only to find Blondie. Wait, what is he doing here? He's from District 2 and this is District 12. How did he even know I'm here?_

_"Hello Katniss." he purred._

_"Let me go! Let me go! I need to talk to Peeta!" I thrash in his arms but it only caused him to tightened his grip. My small back collided with his hard, toned chest._

_He leaned closer to my ear feeling his hot breath. It sends a shiver down my spine._

_"You don't need to. You know why? It's because he's dead." he said._

_Dead? What dead? He can't be dead, I just had talk to him earli-_

_Right in front of me, I saw three large mutts gobble on Peeta greedily. "Peeta! Peeta!" I scream as I thrash again and again. Why won't he just let me go?_

_"Let me go! You bastard! Let me go!"_

_He laughed evilly. "Why would I? Especially since your mine now." he cuddled my small figure._

_My eyes widen. "Yours? When was I ever yours? I don't even know you!"_

_He let out another evil laugh. God, this guy is giving me the creeps. "Not yet but I will make you mine. Your mine, Katniss. Mine and mine alone." he whispers in my ear._

_"Katniss!"_

_He turns my head to face me as he leans his lips to mine._

_"Katniss!"_

_I clench my eyes tight as I feel his hot breath._

_"Katniss!"_

_He leans more closer. Closer. Closer. Clos-_

"Katniss!"

I sat straight as I catch my breath. My body is covered with a thin layer of sweat. Strands of hair are sticking in my face. The covers are messy and half of it are lying on the floor.

I saw a figure who's hands is resting on my shoulders. I realize it was Peeta. I remembered my dream and I immediately rushed to his arms as I cry. He softly caresses my hair while the other traced invisible patterns on my back.

"You were thrashing around the bed and kept shouting my name. Effie and Haymitch are worried as I am." he says continuing soothing me with his hands.

I felt the urge to tell him what my dream was but somehow I couldn't. What's with that? I never had dreams like that before. Especially, from a stranger. What did that meant? Although, some are worse, I can't help but worry.

_"You're mine, Katniss. Mine and mine alone."_

I shook my head forgetting it. God, what's wrong with me?

"It was bad. Really bad." I sniff.

"Shh. It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it. It's just a dream." he says.

That's exactly what I said to Prim when she had a nightmare about her being picked in the reaping. What if it was true? What if Peeta will die? No! Stop thinking like that, Katniss!

I look at Peeta. He smiled at me warmly. I love his smiles. It gives me goosebumps.

I smiled back. "You will never leave me, right? Even if we are in the games."

He nods. "I will always be by your side. We'll be okay."

"But there's only one winner."

He sighs heavily. "We'll figure something out but for now, let's enjoy the while it lasts."

I nod and we get under the cover. I cuddle on his chest while his arm is around me protectively.

I felt Peeta kiss my forehead and rest his cheek on it. "I love you." he says.

"I love you too." I says as I enter my sweet slumber. No deaths, no mutts, no leaving each other. No nightmares. Just the sweet and warm feeling in his arms.

* * *

"So when you enter the training room, don't show your strength. Not even a slightest hint. The more they don't know, the best. Just go to survival stations. You'll know a thing or two." Haymitch says as munch on his bread.

Today we are gonna arrive at the Capitol. We are gathering at the dinner room while Haymitch has been giving us advices and tactics for the preparation for the games. Though, I don't agree to most of his advices, I realize that they're all worth it. He didn't won without a reason and he outsmarted the gamemakers. I think it's best to follow his advice. Peeta thinks so too.

"Okay. So about making alliance?" Peeta asks.

"Well, I think the two of you will be just fine. Did the two of you already made an alliance with each other?"

"There's no need to. We will always be together." I say.

"Then that's just great. The more romance, the more sponsors. If you guys wanna make an alliance with the other tributes, just say it to me before you do." Haymitch says.

"What about the Careers?" Peeta asks.

"Sometimes, it's better to stick with them while sometimes not because if they find an opening, better say your last words. Careers aren't really the people you should trust with so be careful out there." Haymitch warned.

We both nodded and continued eating our breakfast.

_"You're mine, Katniss. Mine and mine alone."_

I accidently dropped my fork to my plate causing a loud clank. Everyone turned their head to me. Even Effie (who's been fixing her hair for hours). I sigh loudly and covered my face in hands as my elbows rest on the table. Why does that line keep replaying through my head like a mantra? If we kissed I wonder how it will feel like-shut up! Jeez, what's wrong with me? Am I affected by it? What's with Blondie anyway? I don't even like him! And I already have a boyfriend for God sakes. Why would I dream such a thing? Stupid brain!

"Katniss." I heard Peeta call causing me to get out of my thoughts.

I uncover my face and look at him. "What is it, Peeta?"

"What's wrong?" he says. Peeta never really asked me if I'm alright or is something wrong when he clearly knows what the answer is.

"Nothing, nothing." I lie.

He raises an eyebrow. I know he knows I'm lying and I've always been a bad liar. Gale and Prim always say that. Even Uncle David and Peeta's brothers. I'm horrible. My Dad used to tell me lying will never lead me to goodness so I never lied when I was little. You know what they say, honesty is the best policy. Which I clearly didn't agreed to.

I sigh for like the thousandth time. "Just stressed." It's not the full truth but it's not a lie either. Try 50-50.

"Well, then we should get rid if this hideous stress. It is very bad for your health and complexion. What is causing you to have stress, dear?" Effie asks in her usual high-pitched voice.

I was about to answer but Peeta beat me to it. "It's about the nightmare, isn't it?"

"U-Uhh...not completely but umm..." I trailed off.

_"You're mine, Katniss. Mine and mine alone."_

That's it!

"Will you shut up!" I shout as I stood and slammed my hands on the table.

Everyone is looking at me confused. Great! Now they think I'm paranoid. I sighed heavily and plopped back to my chair. I covered my face with my palms embarassed. Fuck my life.

"Oh my. Is there something wrong, dear? You're not acting normal since you woke up. Is it because of the nightmare Peeta is talking about?" Effie asks concerned.

I ignored her question. "May I be excused? I really need to go to the bathroom."

They all looked at each other. Effie nods and I stood up heading for the bathroom. I open the door and slammed it shut. I lean my back against the door and sighed. I have been sighing a lot lately.

I walk to the sink and opened the faucet. I took a handful of water and splashed it in my face.

I shot my head up and I look at the mirror. I see a brunette with piercing grey eyes that shone through light. Light dark bags are forming under her eyes. Cheeks flushed and lips red as rose.

I can say I am quite attractive. Just like everyone says. Peeta and the others said that most of the guys in District 12 like me. Peeta said I even captured Rye's. No wonder he always interrupt our little sessions.

_"You're mine, Katniss. Mine and mine alone."_

Urgh! I groaned as I banged my head against the mirror, hard enough to make myself a little dizzy. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I had that dream anyway? Ohh, fuck that line.

I heard a few knocks from the door making me return back to reality.

"_Katniss?_"

The voice is slightly quiet (like ones you hear on the telephone or phone or whatever) but I can tell who's the owner of the voice. Peeta.

"Umm, yeah! Why?"

"_We're already in the Capitol. Effie told me to get you out now._"

Oh shit! How long was I talking to myself? I didn't noticed fancy buildings when I was still in the dining room.

"_Are you alright? I can tell Effi-_"

I opened the door stopping him. "No! I'm perfectly fine! Just washed up a bit."

He gave me an unsured look but it's a good thing he didn't brought it up. It's the last thing I wanted to do now. "Okay. Anyways, let's go. Don't want Effie to lecture us with her shallow English words."

I let out a small laugh. "Okay. Let's go meet some more circus freaks!" I say in fake excitement.

He laughs and kisses my cheek. "Don't be like that. Not all of them look ugly."

I glare at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

His eyes widen. "Nothing! Nothing!" he says waving his hands in front of me. Oh, you are in big trouble.

"Aha! So this is what Rye is talking about you staring at his magazine called 'Capitol Porn'." Rye is a perverted and horny teenage jerk so he has...those kinds of things. He'd be lying if he says he's a virgin. Like he did two years ago.

His eyes widened even more. "No, I wasn't!"

I raised my eyebrow. "Fine! But it was just once! I promise! It was an accident! He threw that magazine right in front of my face! Of course, I will look at it!"

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Hmm. Still don't believe you."

"W-What?! Come on, Kat!"

I brushed past him. Man, teasing him is so much fun! It makes me forget I'm even living on Earth. I giggle quietly. Oh Peeta, Peeta.

"Katniss! Katniss!" he called.

Oh well. I'll deal with him later.

* * *

"Oww!" I shout as Venia, a woman with pale blonde hair and golden tattoos above her eyebrows, yank a strip of fabric from my leg tearing out the hair beneath.

"Sorry!" she pipes in her silly Capitol accent. "You're just so hairy." she adds.

Why do these people speak in such a high pitch? Why do their jaws barely open when they talk? Why do the ends of their sentences go up as if they're asking a question? Odd vowels, clipped words, and always a hiss on the letter _s…_no wonder it's impossible not to mimic them.

Venia makes what's supposed to be a sympathetic face. "Good news, though. This is the last one. Ready?"

I get a grip on the edges of the table I'm seated on and nod. The final swathe of my leg hair is uprooted in a painful jerk. I've been in the Remake Center for more than three hours and I still haven't met my stylist.

Apparently he has no interest in seeing me until Venia and the other members of my prep team have addressed some obvious problems. This has included scrubbing down my body with a gritty loam that has removed not only dirt but at least three layers of skin, turning my nails into uniform shapes, and primarily, ridding my body of hair.

My legs, arms, torso, underarms, and parts of my eyebrows have been stripped of the muff, leaving me like a plucked bird, ready for roasting. I don't like it. My skin feels sore and tingling and intensely vulnerable.

"You're doing very well," says some guy named Flavius. He gives his orange corkscrew locks a shake and applies a fresh coat of purple lipstick to his mouth.

"If there's one thing we can't stand, it's a whiner. Grease her down!" Venia and Octavia, a plump woman whose entire body has been dyed a pale shade of pea green, rub me down with a lotion that first stings but then soothes my raw skin.

Then they pull me from the table, removing the thin robe I've been allowed to wear off and on. I stand there, completely naked, as the three circle me, wielding tweezers to remove any last bits of hair. I know I should be embarrassed, but they're so unlike people that I'm no more self-conscious than if a trio of oddly colored birds were pecking around my feet.

The three step back and admire their work. "Excellent! You almost look like a human being now!" says Flavius, and they all laugh.

I force my lips up into a smile to show how grateful I am. "Thank you," I say sweetly. "We don't have much cause to look nice in District Twelve."

This wins them over completely. "Of course, you don't, you poor darling!" says Octavia clasping her hands together in distress for me.

"But don't worry," says Venia. "By the time Cinna is through with you, you're going to be absolutely gorgeous!"

"We promise! You know, now that we've gotten rid of all the hair and filth, you're not horrible at all!" says Flavius encouragingly. "Let's call Cinna!"

They dart out of the room. It's hard to hate my prep team. They're such total idiots. And yet, in an odd way, I know they're sincerely trying to help me.

I look at the cold white walls and floor and resist the impulse to retrieve my robe. But this Cinna, my stylist, will surely make me remove it at once. Instead my hands go to my hairdo, the one area of my body my prep team had been told to leave alone. My fingers stroke the silky braids my mother so carefully arranged. My mother. I left her blue dress and shoes on the floor of my train car, never thinking about retrieving them, of trying to hold on to a piece of her, of home. Now I wish I had.

The door opens and a young man who must be Cinna enters. I'm taken aback by how normal he looks. Most of the stylists they interview on television are so dyed, stenciled, and surgically altered they're grotesque. But Cinna's close-cropped hair appears to be its natural shade of brown. He's in a simple black shirt and pants.

The only concession to selfalteration seems to be metallic gold eyeliner that has been applied with a light hand. It brings out the flecks of gold in his green eyes. And, despite my disgust with the Capitol and their hideous fashions, I can't help thinking how attractive it looks.

"Hello, Katniss. I'm Cinna, your stylist." he says in a quiet voice somewhat lacking in the Capitol's affectations.

"Hello." I venture cautiously.

"Just give me a moment, all right?" he asks. He walks around my naked body, not touching me, but taking in every inch of it with his eyes. I resist the impulse to cross my arms over my chest. "Who did your hair?"

"My mother." I say.

"It's beautiful. Classic really. And in almost perfect balance with your profile. She has very clever fingers." he says. I had expected someone flamboyant, someone older trying desperately to look young, someone who viewed me as a piece of meat to be prepared for a platter. Cinna has met none of these expectations.

"You're new, aren't you? I don't think I've seen you before."

"Not particularly." he says.

"So they gave you District 12." I say. Newcomers usually end up with us, the least desirable district.

"No, I asked for District 12." he says without further explanation. "Why don't you put on your robe and we'll have a chat."

Pulling on my robe, I follow him through a door into a sitting room. Two red couches face off over a low table. Three walls are blank, the fourth is entirely glass, providing a window to the city. I can see by the light that it must be around noon, although the sunny sky has turned overcast.

Cinna invites me to sit on one of the couches and takes his place across from me. He presses a button on the side of the table. The top splits and from below rises a second tabletop that holds our lunch. Chicken and chunks of oranges cooked in a creamy sauce laid on a bed of pearly white grain, tiny green peas and onions, rolls shaped like flowers, and for dessert, a pudding the color of honey.

I try to imagine assembling this meal myself back home. Chickens are too expensive, but I could make do with a wild turkey. I'd need to shoot a second turkey to trade for an orange. Goat's milk would have to substitute for cream. We can grow peas in the garden. I'd have to get wild onions from the woods. I don't recognize the grain, our own tessera ration cooks down to an unattractive brown mush.

Fancy rolls would mean another trade with the baker, perhaps for two or three squirrels. As for the pudding, I can't even guess what's in it. Days of hunting and gathering for this one meal and even then it would be a poor substitution for the Capitol version. What must it be like, I wonder, to live in a world where food appears at the press of a button? How would I spend the hours I now commit to combing the woods for sustenance if it were so easy to come by? What do they do all day, these people in the Capitol, besides decorating their bodies and waiting around for a new shipment of tributes to roll in and die for their entertainment?

I look up and find Cinna's eyes trained on mine. "How despicable we must seem to you." he says.

Has he seen this in my face or somehow read my thoughts? He's right, though. The whole rotten lot of them is despicable. "No matter." says Cinna. "So, Katniss, about your costume for the opening ceremonies. My partner, Portia, is the stylist for your fellow tribute, Peeta. And our current thought is to dress you in complementary costumes." says Cinna. "As you know, it's customary to reflect the flavor of the district."

For the opening ceremonies, you're supposed to wear something that suggests your district's principal industry. District 11, agriculture. District 4, fishing. District 3, factories. This means that coming from District 12, Peeta and I will be in some kind of coal miner's getup. Since the baggy miner's jumpsuits are not particularly becoming, our tributes usually end up in skimpy outfits and hats with headlamps.

One year, our tributes were stark naked and covered in black powder to represent coal dust. It's always dreadful and does nothing to win favor with the crowd. I prepare myself for the worst.

"So, I'll be in a coal miner outfit?" I ask, hoping it won't be indecent.

"Not exactly. You see, Portia and I think that coal miner thing's very overdone. No one will remember you in that. And we both see it as our job to make the District Twelve tributes unforgettable." says Cinna.

_'I'll be naked for sure.' _I think.

"So rather than focus on the coal mining itself, we're going to focus on the coal." says Cinna.

_'Naked and covered in black dust.' _I think. "And what do we do with coal? We burn it." says Cinna.

"You're not afraid of fire, are you, Katniss?" He sees my expression and grins. A few hours later, I am dressed in what will either be the most sensational or the deadliest costume in the opening ceremonies. I'm in a simple black unitard that covers me from ankle to neck. Shiny leather boots lace up to my knees. But it's the fluttering cape made of streams of orange, yellow, and red and the matching headpiece that define this costume. Cinna plans to light them on fire just before our chariot rolls into the streets.

"It's not real flame, of course, just a little synthetic fire Portia and I came up with. You'll be perfectly safe." he says. But I'm not convinced I won't be perfectly barbecued by the time we reach the city's center.

My face is relatively clear of makeup, just a bit of highlighting here and there. My hair has been brushed out and then braided down my back in my usual style. "I want the audience to recognize you when you're in the arena." says Cinna dreamily. "Katniss, the girl who was on fire."

It crosses my mind that Cinna's calm and normal demeanor masks a complete madman.

I wonder where Peeta is. I bet he's still bothered by what happened earlier. Teasing him really is fun. He's so believing.

My question was answered when Peeta shows up. His costume is identical to mine. He should know something about fire considering that he's a baker's son and all.

His stylist, Portia, and her team accompany him in, and everyone is giddy with excitement of the splash we will make. Except Cinna. He seems a bit weary as he accepts congratulations.

Peeta came to my side and made an attempt to kiss me but Cinna covered my lips with his hand causing Peeta to stop.

"What?" Peeta whined.

"Save it for later. Don't wanna ruin this beauty's make-up. That goes for you too." Cinna says.

"Fine." Peeta reluctantly agreed.

I let out a giggle. "Learn to control yourself." I say to him.

"Look who's talking." he says wiggling his eyebrows.

I just rolled my eyes to him. We're whisked down to the bottom level of the Remake Center, which is essentially a gigantic stable. The opening ceremonies are about to start. Pairs of tributes are being loaded into chariots pulled by teams of four horses. Ours are coal black. The animals are so well trained, no one even needs to guide their reins. Cinna and Portia direct us into the chariot and carefully arrange our body positions, the drape of our capes, before moving off to consult with each other.

I look around to see the other tributes. District 1 have their pink costumes with feathers and pink jewels and diamonds. They almost look like flamingos. District 1 makes luxury items for the Capitol after all. Bet the crowd will love them. They're always the favorite.

I slightly turn my head and saw the District 2 tributes. They are dressed in gold gladiators. They look like Gods from Roman history. The girl looks around and makes a sadistic smile every once in a while she sees a weak tribute.

I look for her partner. I saw the girl from District 1 flirt with the boy from District 2. Just like I thought. He must've felt I was looking at him because he moved his gaze to me. Wait...that face! The one in my dreams! It's the same spiky blonde hair and icy blue eyes. I admit he is handsome-what are you saying?!

I felt uncomfortable in his stare. It's like he can see right through me. Upon his stare I felt a tingling sensation down my body. What is this feeling? He must've have noticed I was staring at him because his lips curved into a smirk. I bet he uses this to make the all the girls in the world fall for him. He gave me a flirty wink which I only gave him a glare and roll my eyes. I didn't notice my whole body was heating up. What the hell is happening?

Sooner or later, the tributes from District 1 ride out in a chariot with coal black horses. The jewels on their costume shone throughout the chariot. The crowd roars. Just like I said, they are the favorites.

District 2 follows suit after them. The boy from their district gave them flirty winks and seductive smirks. A saw a woman threw him a bra. As he grabs it, he winks then they all faint. I roll my eyes again.

In no time at all, we are approaching the door and I can see between the overcast sky and evening hour the light turns gray. The tributes from District 11 are just rolling out when Cinna appears with a lighted torch.

"Here we go then." he light the back of our costumes. I expect to feel pain but I felt nothing. He is right.

He let out a sigh of relief. "It works."

He tuck a finger under my chin. "Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you!"

Cinna jumps off the chariot andhas one last idea. He shouts something up on us but the music drowns his out. He shouts again and gestures.

"What is he saying?" I ask Peeta. I look at him and saw him ablaze in flames. He looks dazzling. I must be, too.

"I think he said for us to hold hands." he says. He grabs my right hand in his left, and we look to Cinna for confirmation. He nods and gives a thumbs-up, and that's the last thing I see before we enter the city.

The crowd's initial alarm at our appearance quickly changes to cheers and shouts of "District Twelve!" Every head is turned our way, pulling the focus from the three chariots ahead of us.

At first, I'm frozen, but then I catch sight of us on a large television screen and am floored by how breathtaking we look. In the deepening twilight, the firelight illuminates our faces. We seem to be leaving a trail of fire off the flowing capes.

Cinna was right about the minimal makeup, we both look more attractive but utterly recognizable. _Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you! _I hear Cinna's voice in my head.

I lift my chin a bit higher, put on my most winning smile, and wave with my free hand. I'm glad now I have Peeta to clutch for balance, he is so steady, solid as a rock. As I gain confidence, I actually blow a few kisses to the crowd. The people of the Capitol are going nuts, showering us with flowers, shouting our names, our first names, which they have bothered to find on the program.

The pounding music, the cheers, the admiration work their way into my blood, and I can't suppress my excitement. Cinna has given me a great advantage. No one will forget me. Not my look, not my name. Katniss. The girl who was on fire. For the first time, I feel a flicker of hope rising up in me. Surely, there must be one sponsor willing to take me on! And with a little extra help, some food, the right weapon, why should I count myself out of the Games?

Someone throws me a red rose. I catch it, give it a delicate sniff, and blow a kiss back in the general direction of the giver. A hundred hands reach up to catch my kiss, as if it were a real and tangible thing.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I can hear my name being called from all sides. Everyone wants my kisses.

I was still waving as something unexpected happens. I felt someone tilt my head to the left and kiss me on the lips. I look at Peeta and saw him wink at me. I look flushed and I didn't noticed that the roars of the crowd only got louder as he does that. My ears are almost popping at the loudness.

The twelve chariots fill the loop of the City Circle. On the buildings that surround the Circle, every window is packed with the most prestigious citizens of the Capitol. Our horses pull our chariot right up to President Snow's mansion, and we come to a halt. The music ends with flourish. The president, a small, thin man with paper-white hair, gives the official welcome from a balcony above us. It is traditional to cut away to the faces of the tributes during the speech.

I didn't listen to a word he says as I give him a straight glare. Fuck him for making these stupid games.

As I continue my glare, I felt uncomfortable. It's like someone is staring at me. At first, I didn't paid much attention to it, thinking it may be the sponsors. Just speculating us. But then I feel more uncomfortable. I turn my gaze to the other tributes. That's when I saw the District 2 boy staring at me. I feel uncomfortable upon his gaze.

His face show no emotion yet his eyes show...jealousy. Am I seeing it right? What did I do to make him-oh! I see. I stole his sponsors. Well, too bad for you. I blew him a kiss, taunting him. He only gave me a smirk. I look away and that's when I only realize that the speech is over.

The horses brought us back to the Remake Center. I jumped off the chariot as it came to a halt. Our prep-team and stylists as well as Effie and Haymitch engulfed us with praises. Portia extinguished the flames with a spray canister.

"That was amazing!" Cinna praised.

"Good job, you two! Now, we are all everybody's going to be talking about!" Effie beamed.

"So what's with the kiss? Don't tell me you two have planned it out." Haymitch says.

"No we didn't! I was suprised too." I say.

"Well, I don't know. It just came out." Peeta said waving his hand in front of us.

Haymitch raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then why did-" he stopped looking at something behind me.

I turn my gaze at the direction he's looking at. Once again, I saw the boy from District 2. But this time, he isn't looking at me. And he isn't smirking or winking. Instead, he's glaring at Peeta. Why would he glare at Peeta when he clearly didn't do anything to him? Maybe it's because of the sponsors. But he didn't glared at me a while ago.

He looks lower on Peeta and that's when I realized...he's glaring at our holding hands. So what? I quickly let go of Peeta as he gave me a questioning look.

"Uhh...let's go upstairs." Haymitch instructs, studying the boy from District 2.

"Come on." Effie came to our side as she guides us to the elevator.

We walk to the elevator. "Each of the districts get their own floor and because you're from twelve, you get the penthouse!" Effie beams.

As we step in the elevator, Haymitch presses a button with a '12' on it. Before the doors close, I saw a glimpse of a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes smirking directly at me.

* * *

"Could you at least tell me what that kiss was for? And don't go for the sponsor thing because I'm getting sick of it." I say to Peeta (who is sitting with me on the bed on my room). Dinner was finished and it went well. Everyone's proud at us at the Tribute Parade.

We watched the recap of the Tribute Parade and we were the main topic seeing the kiss that Peeta made earlier. Haymitch and the others didn't complained but I was an exception. Surely, it will get us sponsors but it was just too embarassing. I'm sure Prim will be giggling or teasing me about it if she was here.

Haymitch gave us a few advices before we head to our bedroom. Haymitch warned me about the District 2 boy saying _"You better be careful about that boy. He's dangerous and I don't think he's to be taken lightly. Try your best to stay away from him. It's for your own good."_

I wonder...did he knew about our staring contest? I don't think so. Unfortunately, Peeta ended up staying in my bedroom for a while because we both can't sleep.

"I told you. It's nothing. I'm just...itching to do it. Besides, the crowd loved it." Peeta excused.

I crossed my arms as I glare at him. "Fine! Fine! I saw Cato checking on you while we were at the Remake Center and Tribute Parade." he explained.

I arched an eyebrow. "Cato? Who the heck is Cato?"

"He's that District 2 boy. You know, the one with blonde hair."

Oh, so that's his name. Cato. Hmm. Like the god or something. What did he mean by checking me out? "What are you saying checking me out?"

He rolled his eyes. "What are you dense? Didn't you see the way he looks at you? It's like he's looking at you naked."

I recall the scene when we were having a staring contest. "Doesn't seem like it."

He sighs. "Don't tell me you didn't notice that. Don't tell me you didn't noticed that every boy was staring at you earlier."

I blink. "Say what?"

"Jeez, Katniss. It's like you don't know a thing about the world."

"Look who's talking."

"Well, duh. It's natural for me notice these kind of things because I am your _boyfriend_."

I smile. "And I am proud of having one."

He gives me a peck on the lips then glances at the clock. "Man, it's already 10:24 PM. See you tomorrow."

I gave him a chaste kiss. "See you tomorrow."

He smiles at me and gets out of my room. I sigh dreamily and plopped on my head. I close my eyes and my fingers traced the lips Peeta just kissed. God, how I love his kisses. I wish we could just do that forever with no interruption.

_"You're mine, Katniss. Mine and mine alone."_

My eyes snap open. Why do I keep hearing that line? I get myself in a sitting position and covered my face with my palm.

What's wrong with me? I need to clear my head. I got out of my bed and opened the closet across from my bed finding a cover for my nightgown. I can't wear this when I go out. It's too revealing. I find an open sweater. I wouldn't cover me that much but it's cool. I put it on and opened the door slightly peeping if anyone is awake. Negative. I guess they are all asleep. I made a beeline towards the door quetly praying that no one will catch me up this late.

I head to the elevator and look at the buttons. I guess it signifies what floor the person wants. Let's see...13,12,11,10...2,1,TC. TC? Oh! Guess that means training center.

I pushed that buttons as the door closes. I wait for a few moments then a heard a _ting!_ The elevator door opens and I'm amazed once again.

The walls are tinted in black and red while the floors are polished to shine. Almost good for making you slide. Stations are neatly divided into groups. Weapons are uniquely sharped and are resting in their own stacks, waiting to be used for good.

Hmm, not bad. I look around to see no one's there. Positive. No one is out. Great!

I tip-toed to the knife-throwing station to see if I still have some skills. I grabbed a small knife and traced my finger at it's end. Wow. These things are more sharper than I imagined. I look around choosing a dummy to shoot. Hmm...how about that one. It's about 30 kilometers away from me.

I count to three as I threw the knife at the dummy's chest and ha! Bull's eye! Well, I still have my touch. I closed my distance and removed the knife out of the dummy.

I know about knives, spears, plants, snares, knots, and bow and arrows. I guess I can survive longer than expected.

Next up, I head to the archery station. I grab the bow with complete greed. These things amuse me so much. I'm suprised by a little. The bows here are twice as heavy than my usual oak-made bow. The bows here are made of pure metal, and so are the arrows.

I let it jump twice in my hand getting used to the weight. After a few moments, I picked a random arrow then head to a 50 meter target. I loaded my bow when I realized that the string is more tighter and a little harder to pluck.

Once again, I let myself get used to the metal bow. I did it for a few minutes before loading my bow once more. I stretched the string to my cheek, focusing on the lifeless silhoutte. I focus on the plain red circle marked on it's chest.

I took a breath before loosing my bow. After exhaling, I loose the string and the arrow flew like a hawk in the air heading to my main target. It sliced through thin air then stabbed the dummy's chest. I slightly jumped in joy! Bull's eye once again. Even though, I've done this thing before and more harder than this, I can't help but be proud at myself.

I was about to grab another arrow when I heard an applaud. A slow, taunting applaud.

Nervousness quickly evaded my body. Did anyone saw? What if they report me to the gamemakers? What if they say that I'm training longer hours than anyone? Will that be a bad thing or a good thing? But there's only one answer to that.

I quickly spun and saw something unexpected.

Cato.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the so-called 'Girl on Fire'. And all alone." he purrs at the last statement.

So what if I'm all alone? But then I remembered Haymitch's statement about him.

_"You better be careful about that boy. He's dangerous and I don't think he's to be taken lightly. Try your best to stay away from him. It's for your own good."_

I quickly placed my bow to a rack not noticing that he is already meters away from him. What the? Did he just warped or something? I took a step back.

"Oh? Getting scared now?" he smirks.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, ignoring him.

He walks to the stack of arrows meters from me. He took one and traced his finger at the plastic feathers. "I'd like to ask you that myself." says him.

I realized that I just blew my cover. Oh shit! Now, he knows my skills. Oh, great job Katniss! God, I'm so stupid.

He looks at the stabbed targets. "Nice. So you're good with a knife and a bow." he places the arrow back in the stack.

"So what if I was?" I scowl.

He let out a small laugh. What's there to laugh about? Weirdo. "You know, you look better without that scowl in your face." he advices.

"Well then, I think I'll keep it considering that you hate it." I say.

He chuckles and circles me. I follow his every move. His gaze really is...uncomfortable. I struggle keeping my cool and not letting my emotions break through. He checks out my features and smirks when he's satisfied at what he's seeing. Pervert.

Why the heck did I decided to wear a nightgown in the first place? Oh right, you were about to sleep when you heard that never-ending line. Stupid...

"My, my. I never thought a tribute from a scum district having such a hot body." he purrs.

Scum? Scum!? How dare he!? Anger rushes through my veins but I kept calm. If I let my emotions out now, he'll just use this to make me more vunerable. And that's the last thing I want to happen.

Suddenly, my hand notices an unknown figure. I rub it and I realized that I still have the knife I just threw. Perfect! I can use this when he attacks or makes something stupid or something that I don't like. But what if he tells the gamemakers I was attempting to hurt him? No. He won't do that. He knows it'll make him look weak.

I sneakily place the knife behind my undies.

"You know, I've been wondering." he stopped from his tracks.

Wondering? Wondering what? I was about to ask when I remembered something. Why should I care?

He looked me in the eye. "What's going on between you and Lover Boy?"

Lover Boy? Who the heck is-oh! That's his pet name for Peeta? Kinda unusual if you ask me. But why would he care if Peeta and I have a more...well, more than friends.

"So what's it to you? What are relationship is definitely none of your buisness." I brush past him in a fast pace. I seriously need to get back to our floor before something else happens.

I made a beeline towards the door but a strong hand grabbed my arm.

Cato pulled me back to him and I collided with his chest. His huge figure towered over me while I feel myself limp helplessly to the ground. Now, I feel like the rapture of David and Goliath emerge once more.

His icy blue orbs bore unto my sharp grey ones. He looks...livid for some reason. Ha! I should be the one being angry right now.

"I'm asking you a question, Katniss." he said through gritted teeth. A murderous look shown unto his god-like features. Why is it so important? He doesn't know me, I don't know him. In fact, we never ever talked for heaven sakes! (Except for now, at least.) And-wait. How did he ever know my name?

"Which I don't intend to answer. And I never will!" I shot back.

I immediately regretted what I just said when I saw his emotion. He looks really red and looks like he's about to burst. He's struggling to keep himself cool. He supersede his expression from irate to a cocky smirk. Which is very unfortunate because he still looks red.

"Feisty. I like it." he seductively purred. Ohh, how I want to wipe off that smirk off of his face!

Suddenly, I felt a hand slowly glide it's lower down my back. That's when realized-that pervert!

Before he could reach my ass, I slap him hard on the cheek. His head turned sideways and his cheek starts to red. He stayed like that, his gaze still on the ground and his posture frozen. He looks shocked to be more specific.

His grip on my loosens and I immediately pull away. I took large steps backwards with my gaze on him. He slowly rose his hand and touch his cheek. He rubs it slightly. Maybe I hit him more than I intended to. He slowly turn his gaze on me.

"Bitch." he says.

Somehow, his voice doesn't content anger. It's calm, plain and empty. Suddenly, his lips curled into a smirk and mischief danced in his eyes.

"I like bitches." he purrs then he withdrew his hand from his cheek. Deep inside, regret passed over.

Uh oh.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so honestly I hate the ending of this chapter. I know you guys too. But I promise to tell you what happened that night on Kat's POV. And again, I thank all those who read, reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites. Thank you for your never-ending support and wish me good luck for our quiz tomorrow. Until next time! Ta-ta!**


	4. Befuddling Minutiae

**Born to Kill**

**A/N: ****I'm super, super sorry for not updating for like a whole decade! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Okay, now I'm like singing Sorry Sorry by Suju. Kidding! I hope you guys forgive me. I really do. I just savored the summer and all. School's been a real stress and I need a real vacation. And I survived! Yehey!**

**Anyways, I'm so, so happy on the progress I'm getting so far. I mean, 23 followers and 9 favorites? You guys just rock my world. And so, to those who are FF7 fanfic readers, please keep updated because I'm recently working on this story namely Monster Academy. It's about vampires and stuff and I know how much you guys like that. Main characters are Tifa, Cloud, Sephiroth, Rufus, Zack, Aerith, Yuffie and many others. Hope you tune in to that. Don't worry, I know you will all like it. It has some major action and adventure and a little sizzle of romance. Lot's of friendship, family and supernatural stuff. I'm also putting some characters from other FF's which is Tidus, Yuna, Leon and Riku and some other characters. I'm also putting on some chara's on KH too!**

**Also, I have an important announcement about my other story AKA Shattered Hearts. I hope you understand my reason and we'll get to it down below the chapter. Okay, so I hope you enjoy the chapter even though I'm quite not happy about it because there's only slight Kato moments. Even so, have fun and enjoy! Sorry for minor errors and mistakes.**

**I personally thank the following:**

**FelicisEcho9988, Flordiagirl13, GoStrongBreathe, GothicChicxxxx, GreekPrincess143, Hakimu, KingSquatch, Lhonps (who is my lovely mom), LineChokor (please update soon!), MellarkableSinger, misshannahbanana881 (hey! My name is Hannah!), Sandgem, Stelenaluver589, brighteyes343, ceirdwyn24, devinwylie, klr52, livingtodance, missoadasama, musicforever21, nfl24ws, obsedian-dream, xAnnabethChasex, Milk of Awesomeness (I don't wanna talk about it), WithMyDarkSide, and Guests!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.  
**

* * *

Chapter IV

Befuddling Minutiae

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Feisty. I like it." he seductively purred. Ohh, how I want to wipe off that smirk off of his face!_

_Suddenly, I felt a hand slowly glide it's lower down my back. That's when realized-that pervert!_

_Before he could reach my ass, I slap him hard on the cheek. His head turned sideways and his cheek starts to red. He stayed like that, his gaze still on the ground and his posture frozen. He looks shocked to be more specific._

_His grip on my loosens and I immediately pull away. I took large steps backwards with my gaze on him. He slowly rose his hand and touch his cheek. He rubs it slightly. Maybe I hit him more than I intended to. He slowly turn his gaze on me._

_"Bitch." he says._

_Somehow, his voice doesn't content anger. It's calm, plain and empty. Suddenly, his lips curled into a smirk and mischief danced in his eyes._

_"I like bitches." he purrs then he withdrew his hand from his cheek. Deep inside, regret passed over._

_Uh oh._

* * *

Uh oh.

"So," he stepped closer to my distance and I didn't hesitated to step back. He saw my sudden action and his smirk only got wider. "how about we do some little fun?"

I look at him at disbelief. Did he honestly think that I would even do that? Like hell I would.

"What?" I ask bewildered.

He shrugged and places his hands on his pockets. "Oh, you know. Just a little cool off before the games because honestly, training all day is a little bit boring." he says in his usual deep voice.

My eyebrows furrowed. "And what does this 'fun' have to do with me?"

He laughed, the sensual voice resonating the room. I felt a sudden panic. What if anyone hears us? Does he even care at all? I think not.

His laughter died down and he looked back to my eyes. His icy blue bore into my grey ones. And again, his stare brings this usual chill down my spine. Like, I'm about to fall from my shaky legs. I always have this intense and tingling feeling whenever we do our staring contest. It's very alluring and I feel like I want to jump in joy.

I blink and look away. His gaze is so intense that I can't take it anymore. I shouldn't be doing this. I should be up there to my floor, resting until the sun rises to the surface, not having a idiotic conversation and immature staring contest with an unknown stranger.

I turn away without any ending remarks because I know it will make another conversation I don't want to handle. I walk towards the door and just I was about to exit the room, I heard an unexpected name that I never knew to exist coming out from his mouth.

"Hey Catnip."

I stopped. Catnip? Catnip!? My one and only pet name that I have and received from my bestfriend. How could he know that name!? I don't remember Peeta calling me like that. Ever. So how could he?

I slowly spun, looking him in the eye. He has this smug, overconfident look on his face. His composture didn't ceased. He remained calm and cool all the way. I know that he can detect my confusion, bewilderment and shock from my perplexed emotion.

"What?" I asked.

He chuckled, as if I'm some sort of stupid, idiotic girl. He ignored my question and replied with a question himself.

"So how's Prim and Lilie doing? Are they both alright?"

Okay, so now he knows Mom and Prim.

"How did you-"

"Know?" he finished. "Well, you're just gonna have to find out yourself."

My eyebrows furrowed. "What? Did you research for my profile considering that I stole your sponsors."

He clicked his tongue. "True, that I was fiercely disappointed at you for getting all those sponsors but that's not point. First of all, I didn't do research and I never do research."

I snorted. "You sure look like a cutter on class sessions."

He chuckled. "And second," he licked his dry, thin lips. "I don't care about you stealing them because I will get them back."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah."

I turned midway. "Well, good luck then." I started to walk away but he stopped me again with his unexpected words.

"Bye Catnip. Send my regards to Baker Boy."

I stopped and turn once more but I found him heading towards the stations. Baker Boy? Is that recalled to Peeta? I hope so. I walk to the opposite direction and no more turning back this time. I step to the elevator and pressed a button to our floor. I looked at him then find him staring back at me while sharpening a sword. He wasn't smirking and neither winking like he usually does. His expression was impassive. He held no emotion to his face. I envy him for doing those perfectly. Got it from the years of training, I guess.

The elevator doors finally closes and I am left once again with my thoughts. Catnip, Prim, Mom and now Baker Boy? How come he knows them? I surely hope he doesn't know Lady or Buttercup because that will be a lot more weird. Does he know me? Do I know him?

I sighed. I'll deal with it tomorrow when I can think more positively. The door finally opens and I step out of the elevator. I quickly head towards my room and jumped on the bed with open arms - but not before locking the door.

The mattress slightly bounced on the impact I brought in. I stare at the ceiling, not knowing what to do. I sighed. Again. I took a pillow then slammed it to my face. I close my eyes, hoping sleep will overcome me. Sleep, sleep, sleep...

* * *

"Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" Effie squeals at the top of her lungs. Well, to me I think that every day is a big day to Effie. And what's up with her charisma? It's like she always take energy pills or something. Surely, she has problems. But the only problem I can think of is her major purist activities. I envy her for being so cheerful and bright every day. I can't even imagine her sulking to one side.

I groan as I sit up. I felt a sharp pain in my head at the sudden action, but it faded away for a minute. I let out a exasperated yawn and I stretch my arms, lifting it up to the air. My arms went back to my sides and I plop back to my gigantic, fluffy bed. I let out a sigh and I cover my eyes with my skinny arm. I am 99.9% sure that my bags will grow more darker and larger. I haven't had a good sleep last night. Which I don't know why.

I turned sideways and noticed a shine on the table. I sit up and saw the knife I just took yesterday. I shrugged it off. It's not like they'll care if one knife is missing. Besides, they have all the weapons in the world.

I slide my legs off the bed and stood up. I head to the bathroom then opened the faucet. I splashed a handful of water to my face and I look at the mirror. Positive. The bags are a lot thicker today. I breathe heavily and grabbed a toothbrush. I applied a small bud of toothpaste to the toothbrush then brushed my teeth on a circular motion. Once finished, I spat out the bubbly liquid that formed inside my mouth then a gurgled a mouthful of water. I spat it out then I pulled off the tie on my hair, letting it down.

I walk over to the shower stall then stripped my clothes. I turned the knob and water comes splashing at the spray above me. Warm water flowed down my entire body. I gave out a exhale of bliss, it almost makes me forget about everything that happened yesterday. And so, I spend the whole fifteen minutes cleansing myself with this new technology I've experienced.

I step out of the shower stall and grabbed a towel to dry myself. After that, I wrapped it around my body as I search for today's clothes. I saw a pair of clothing lying on top of the bed. I pick it out and raised above me. It's a black and red shirt with trousers on the same color scheme. The shirt has a '12' sign on the back.

I strip the towel then put the clothes on. I brush my hair and tie it to my signature braid. I quickly head to the dining room and saw everybody already there; Peeta, Haymitch & Effie. The table is filled with all sorts of food: eggs, meat, bread, warm soup, slices of fruits and different kinds of beverages. The fruits are tucked in a bucket filled with ice with beverages are filled in on some various kinds of pitcher. Some flowers are placed in attractive vases that are placed on either side of the table.

I sit next to me and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Morning." I chimed.

He gave a small smile. "Morning." he replied in the same tone.

I heard Haymitch snicker. "Someone's a little cheerful today. Why, did Effie got to 'ya?"

Effie sent a glare his way. I pile my plate with lamb stew and a piece of cheese bread and I quickly ate up. "No. So, any presentation of your oh-so helpful teachings?"

Haymitch's eyes narrowed. "As I said earlier, try to keep your skills a secret. Typically, the Careers will probably keep their eyes on you since you guys stole their sponsors. It won't be bad, but it won't be pretty good either. So try not to get in trouble. Especially you," he points a finger at me.

The fact of Cato knowing my sacred skill stroke me. Should I tell him? Should I not? After a second of thinking, maybe now is not the right time. I decided to let it go, just for now.

I swallow the food I had in my mouth. "Why me?"

"Arrogance, fierce attitude and ignorance is one of the main reasons to start a fight or worse: a commotion. Make sure to be good back there. I will be observing your progress on the first day. Then whatever comes up, I'll be giving you two the full preview." he informs. Peeta and I nodded then continue back eating. Then he suddenly snapped his finger. "Oh! And I advice you two to always stick together. Unless you want Spitfire here to get stolen."

I roll my eyes. How could he even suspect that I was leaving Peeta? Drunken bastard. Peeta furrowed his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asks.

Haymitch grinned. Suddenly, I feel that something's not right. I fill a cup of hot chocolate and sip, trying to avoid his gaze. The high temperature of the liquid stung my tongue, but I didn't care. It's better than looking at the whiskey addict anyways.

"So, what's with you and that District 2 boy last night?"

I choke on my drink. I cough loudly and Peeta immediately pat my back. I saw Haymitch smirk at the corner of my eye. What? Does he know our little 'meeting' last night?

"Katniss!" Effie reprimanded. "Learn to avoid coughing on your food."

I ignored her. "What?"

"Don't tell me that you deny that you two are probably having eye sex yesterday at the parade." he stated.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Eye sex? Is that what you call it?"

He shrugged. "Sort of. It's kind of interesting with smirks and winks and all."

I gave him a glare. "That was totally not me!"

"Yeah, but you were totally giving into it."

"I was not!" I protest.

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Oh, stop it the two of you!" Effie shouts, breaking our pointless argument. "It is very disrespectful to argue while on the table. You two should know better."

"Eye sex? Really?" Peeta snorts.

"Well, the two of them totally fit into it." Haymitch reasons.

"That won't happen." says Peeta. "Katniss is not the kind of person to flirt with somebody else. Right Kat?"

I blinked and absentmindedly nodded. "Yes."

Haymitch made a face saying 'Yeah right.' He observed me for a couple of minutes then shrugged it off as he continued eating.

Peeta and I finished eating thirty minutes later. Of course, we didn't missed Haymitch's sarcastic education and Effie's purism scoldings. Even though they're both annoying is some way at the same time, they are also fun to hang out it. I realize that even if it's just the second day we all met.

We both head to the elevator and just it was about to close, Haymitch intervened by stopping the doors to shut completely.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Just saying to avoid getting in trouble in the best way you can."

I lift an eyebrow while Peeta's furrowed. Before we can ask, he let go of the door and it closes.

* * *

After a minute of silence, the elevator doors finally opens and we are engulfed of a huge gymnasium filled with various weapons, several training sections and obstacle courses. Unlike last night, the weapons are more sharper and the trays are multiplied. Trainers and Peacekeepers are scattered every where. All of the lights are turned on and it illuminated the entire room completely.

I noticed that all of the tributes have already arrived and it made them stare at us. Although, it's still early, we are the last to arrive. Maybe we had much fun than we thought it would be.

When the trainers sees that all the tributes has arrived, they make us form a semi-circle in front of a dark-skinned woman. I stand next to Peeta and the girl from five. I look around from tribute to tribute, seeing who's a threat and who is not.

I basically glanced at the lower districts. The boy from District 11 was precisely enormous and very sturdy. He would definitely triumph against Cato in a wrestle or something. I look at his district partner and saw the exact opposite. Small, youthful and skinny. Yep, the opposite indeed.

The others doesn't really oppose a threat, and I doubt they will last long enough. They're so naive and a total amateur to be exact. For the first time in years, I thanked my deceased father once more for giving me a very helpful talent. Without him, I might just be like these kids. Dead on the spot. But I differ the Careers though. They're standing proudly and completely dignified on their own special status. They aren't even listening to what the trainer is speaking. (Count me, of course.) I turn my gaze back to the head trainer, making them notice I was staring will just make another endless staring contest.

"In two weeks, twenty-three of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention to the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have a plenty..."

I didn't quite focused on what the head trainer, Atala, is saying next when I felt a pair of eyes burn holes unto me. I shrugged it away, thinking that some tribute might be trying to intimidate me. Well, guess what? It ain't gonna happen.

"...advice is: don't ignore the survival skills. Everyone want's to grab a sword but most of you will die from..."

The staring didn't ceased and it made me more uncomfortable and I'm close to irate. I look around the semi-circle of tributes and saw _him. _Again!

He was standing there with his arms folded. Of course, his usual smirk plastered on his face. He's six tributes away from and that gave me a slight relief.

His smirk only got wider when realize I'm pissed of. My eyes twitch and I purse my lips. I gave him the most menacing glare I can muster but he didn't stopped. In fact, he winked at me! That arrogant, cocky son of a-

"Katniss."

I averted my gaze and turned to Peeta. "W-What?" I stutter.

He raised an eyebrow and made a face. "Uhh, the speech is over, so what do you wanna do?"

I felt the stare again and this time, I already know who it was. I look at Cato and saw him glaring at Peeta again. What the hell is this guy's problem? It's not like Peeta did anything worth irascible. Maybe this guy just has anger issues, or rather worse: paranoia.

I turn my back against him to cover Peeta from his gaze then a I heard a faint growl. Ha! Serves you right, asshole. I looked at Peeta then answered with a calm voice. "You lead the way."

"You sure?"

"Yep, unless..." I quickly looked at the archery station with a mischievous smile on my face. "Katniss!" he called.

"What?" I whine. "It's so tempting."

He sighed, knowing that he has no choice but to lead me himself.

"Come on." he grabs my wrist and we walk towards the edible plants section. I quickly gave him a perplexed emotion, which he immediately noticed. "Well, you know I'm not from the wildlife so I need to learn a thing or two about the forest."

"Oh, right. You've never actually explored the forest before."

"Then let's get started."

And so, we spent the last hour studying plants that are edible or not. I can't help but lightly laugh when I saw Peeta has been completely oblivious to nightlock berries. He had a hard time recognizing it's features and plant structure. It took about fifteen or twenty rounds of memorizing before he slightly learned the body of it. Slightly. After that, we strolled to the camouflage station.

Peeta is painting something on his arm that looks like a greyish wood while I sit across him, eyeing the training tributes. Said girl from District 1 is having a tough moment hitting that red dot on the center of the lifeless silhouette. I fought the urge to chortle out loud and walk up straight to her and show the feeble chick how it's done. Of course, she'll never get it done. Her composture is far beyond right and I can see her arms slightly shaking. It's obvious that she's struggling to pull the string due to her sheer strength. Maybe the line is too tight for her to handle. Hmph, what a crock.

Her partner, though, is throwing spears at silhouettes with ease. He was then and there propelling the spear thereafter grabbing another then cast it on the board again. I might say, that is quite impressive. All you can see is red circles stabbed with sharp, pointy ends of the spear. All the while his district partner hasn't shot a single circle yet. Bet all she do is flirt, shop, twirl her hair and fill her face with make-up ten times flat.

District 2 girl was practically skilled as the boy from District 1. Albeit, her face is full of bloodlust and she looks at the dummy's as if it's the real thing. The boy from one looks like he's just playing and stuff, not to serious. If those dummy's were real, I can imagine it sweating for their dear life. She throws her knives over and over again, unstopping until she sees all the targets unavailable. This girl must be crazy.

Her partner says otherwise. Face full of bloodlust like the other. He swings his chosen sword in full force then stabs the dummy's in the chest, neck and some other parts of the body. He handles the sword as if it's nothing. He continued to slice off the arms, heads, legs. Does this guy even gets tired?

He must've felt my eyes on him because he spuns then glances right back at me. Unlike minutes ago, this time it held mischief, admiration and...recognition? Why is this guy so hard to read? It's like I'm researching a blank, clean book. We stared for long, too long. Then a familiar smirk is planted once more at his beautiful features. Wait, did I just called him beautiful? I averted my gaze then looked at everything but him. Suddenly, my mind recalled last night's events.

I don't remember telling him any of my personal life, unless he's stalking me himself but he can't do that all in one night. Haymitch is also not a person to give details to others of the opposite side. Heck, he doesn't even know about my wrecked history. Peeta is also out of the question and nor Cinna. So how did he knew about them?

Have we met before? Even so, he can't suck in all that information if we met once. I don't even remember meeting a guy like him. I don't stroll that often to town because I'm mostly at the forest hunting and stuff. I never went to the other districts. I don't address to strangers that much. So, how did he? I repeated the question on my mind over and over again until I heard my name being called.

"Hey Kat."

I snapped out of my reverie and spun to look at Peeta. "What is it?" He exposes his arm and it looks brilliant. It definitely looks just like wood.

"What do you think?"

I smile at him as I poked it slightly. "This is so cool. Never thought it would look amazing as this."

He gave a triumph smirk. "Well, doing those cakes by the bakery surely paid off. Watch this," He took his arm from my grasp then walked to a bed of thin, feeble trees. He held on to one of the trees then his arm almost looked invinsible. It looks just like the tree itself. It's like his arm didn't even existed! "Wow, that's cool!" I burst out loud.

Peeta let out a small laugh at my outburst. "It isn't that cool. Although, it'll help a lot during the games."

"You kidding? You're the only person I saw make this awesomeness!" I acknowledged.

He threw me a sweet, sweet smile that almost melted my insides. Oh how I love Peeta. I feel like a crazy fan girl staring at her so-called prince. I continue to stare at him until I notice that he's looking at something at my back. "Think you have a shadow." he nodded behind my back.

I inwardly spun and saw the girl from District 11 eyeing us in a somewhat fascination. Rue, as I think she's called, is peeking at a large pillar. I can only see half of her body as she attempts on hiding. She blushed when she saw me looking at her. She quickly broke her gaze and screen herself fully as she steps closer to the pillar.

I can't help but smile at her. She genuinely reminds me of Prim. Then it striked me. I know it's only been about two days but I already miss her to death. I sighed. Well, better bear with it. Keeping my emotions at bay is one of things that will help me win this thing.

Then I noticed that the tributes are piling down at the dining hall. I walk to Peeta then hold unto his arm. "Let's go and have lunch."

"Right. But I need to clean up first," he grabs a tissue then cleans himself while I organize the painting tools he just used. He helped me soon afterwards. We strolled at the dining hall, hand-in-hand, then we grabbed our trays and filled our plates with loads of food.

We sat together on an available table and just as we're about to dig in, Rue and her district partner, Thresh (I think), sat across us. "Hey!" she greeted in an exquisite, frivolous voice.

"Uhh, hi...?" says I, speechless.

She laughs then stuck out her hand, "Names Rue. And this is my friend, Thresh." she gestures to the guy next to her.

"Hey." greets Peeta.

Thresh only nodded at us thereupon continued eating his chosen food. His attitude surprises me though. I expected to be all cocky and bumptious like Blondie here but he was rather quite and reserved. Mostly like me.

I noticed that Rue was leaning closer to us. "So, is it true?" she asks.

I arch an eyebrow. "What's true?"

Rue let out a smile. I swear, I saw some glint of mischief in those dark eyes. "That you and Peeta had a thing."

I blushed then nodded. The conservation went on and on for the last hour. Rue was apparently the one making all the noise then changing the subject over and over then asking dozens of question each. Although, it was temporarily annoying, it's kind of fun actually.

Opening this much to a person was a new feeling. Mostly, I'm there sulking and brooding to the ends of the earth until I find something more better to do. All I do is hunt then sell the game. I was never the type to hang out like most teens do. I'm mostly at the forest, let alone going home during the night and visiting Peeta at the bakery when I have free time.

Rue was a pretty interesting person. She has this bubbly and lively attitude yet alert and attentive at the same time. I learned that she is the oldest amongst her other four siblings. Her father is a harvester while her mother is a gardener. She added that that's how they met. I was also informed that her name is received from small mountain flowers scientifically named ruta graveolens. Prim's name was caught in primrose bushes. My mother used to plant them sometime long ago then she pregnant the exact same day she used to plant them. That's why her name is Prim. Ruta graveolens and primroses both closes at night, which means they surely have a lot of similarities. Thresh wasn't really talking that much albeit I know one thing; the both of them are really close friends.

The conversation didn't ended up as fun it would be because of nonetheless, Blondie. Whenever I lean my head on Peeta's arm or shoulder, touch his hand, kiss him on the cheek, feed him with my food, a sudden chill glides across my back. Call it what you may, heebie-jeebies? Jitters? But no, I was wrong. It turns out Blondie kept glaring at us the whole eating session. I kept hearing faint growls or unknown curses coming from his vulgar mouth. I only glanced at him once and it was unexpected. His face was at total red and so is his ears. I can imagine smoke coming out of it. Hands and jaw clenched and eyes twitching. What a weirdo. After seeing that, I avoided him the whole sixty minutes.

Afterwards, we exited the dining hall. Rue and Thresh invited us to come with them to the ropes course station. Peeta seems interested but I urge to go to the knot-tying station.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

I gave him a curt nod. "Yeah, it's fine."

He smiled. "Just try not to get closer to the archery station for over a three-mile radius."

"That I can do." I chuckled. "If you kiss my aching lips right now."

Peeta grinned and captured my lips with his. Our locked lips moved in rhythm and I don't think I will be able to stop. We heard a cough and stopped our make-out session. There is Rue giggling while Thresh gave us a look saying 'Get a room, people.'

I blushed. "See you later." says Peeta.

"See ya."

The trio walked together towards the ropes course station while I stride to the knot-tying station. I greeted the trainer then sat crosses leg to a bed of fake land. I grabbed a rope and started to make a knot all the while eyeing the tributes again. My father used to tell me "To acquire knowledge, one must study; but to acquire wisdom, one must observe." He used to tell me that a lot. At first, I didn't knew what he meant, but after I lived in the woods. The words started to make sense.

Finding one's weakness is never really an easy thing, especially if the person is good at hiding. One's strength is one also, but it can be easily exposed. Sometimes, one's talents or skills depends on character. Like Peeta, he's always dirty due to his daily habit of painting and making cakes and pastries. Gale is always feared in the neighborhood for his downright muscles.

I snapped from my thoughts when a pair of hands touched mine. I saw it form the know into a more puzzling tie. I felt myself collide to another. "That's how you do it." I inwardly spun and saw him only a few inches away from me. His breathing tickled my neck and ear. I felt myself blush at the closeness of our distance. I quickly pushed him farther away from me as I scooted backwards.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

He shrugged. "You didn't agreed nor refused to my proposal earlier."

My eyes narrowed. "Well, you already know the answer to that."

"Oh c'mon!" he whined. "I promise you it'll be fun!"

"Why don't you just go and fuck yourself?" I hissed.

He puts a hand unto his chest with a fake pained expression. "Why I am so hurt dear Catnip, all this time I was going crazy on how much I missed you and this is all the thanks I get? Oh, how generous of you!"

"Whatever _fun _this is, I don't think it will fit to my taste. Besides, I don't hang out with strangers." I deadpanned.

Cato puffed. "Stranger, eh? Maybe I need to knock out some memories with you before everything goes haywire."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Haywire? Of what?"

Before he can answer, we heard a faint thud and a loud group of laughter. I looked behind his back and saw Peeta on the ground clutching his leg. From what I can see, it looks like he dropped from the ropes. I can tell that he fell on a high distance to the painful expression on his face. I noticed that Rue and Thresh aren't there anymore. Cato spun and saw the scene. I expected him to provide of comfort but instead, he joined in the laughter. Bastard.

"Oh ho ho!" he guffawed. "Lookie here! Seems that Lover Boy needs some more buildup exercise. What a sucker!"

I glared at him hard and jogged towards Peeta. "Are you okay!?" I clutched down the leg he was holding earlier.

"Yeah. Just felt a slight pain when I fell to the ground earlier." he reassured.

I sighed. "You could have least tried to be more careful."

"Sorry."

Laughter resonated throughout the whole room and my eyes narrowed into slits at the sight of the Careers making fun of my boyfriend. I can see them smirking and grinning at us, taunting for us to make a move. Well then, guess what? We are! I can't bear the fact of Peeta being an easy target. That I can't risk. Cato seems to be the most happy person in the group. He has this big grin on his face, almost can reach his ears. Oh, so you're happy of seeing my boyfriend get all weak? I mentally growled. Grr...

I look around the room for possible conclusions on retrieving his title of being weak. I caught a glimpse of big, metal spheres on a tray just a few meters next to us. My mind quickly got an idea. We'll show them that we're not weak.

"Peeta," I called.

"Throw that metal thing over there." I demanded. He turn his gaze to the object then quickly to mine.

"But Haymitch says we're not supposed to show our skill-"

"I don't care what Haymitch said." I cut him. "Those guys are looking at you like you're a meal."

Peeta murmured, "Is this really necessary?"

I replied with a nod. "Throw it."

I stood up and gave him a hand which he gladly accepted. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." I pecked his cheeks and he walked off towards the huge metal balls.

Peeta took a quick glance at the Careers before continuing to walk to the tray. Grabbing one metal ball, he jumped it in his hands, making himself get used to the weight. After a few bounces, he slowly walked towards a tray full of newly sharpened spears. He held it in both hands and took a few breaths. The Careers gave him a look, indicating him to continue and show them what he's capable of. Peeta took one last breath and he threw the huge metal ball across the tray. It caused a loud bang before it scurried away with tons of spears falling to the ground.

I look to see that the laughter died down and noticed that everyone is looking at him now. Even the Gamemakers. District 1 girl mouth was hang open. Partner with a smug look on his face. Blondie's partner with a determined look to kill us while Cato's jaw is clenched along with his fists. We pissed them off. Yehey! I smiled as I walked towards him. "How heavy is it?" I ask.

He panted. "Heavier than a sack of flour, if that's what you're looking for." I snort.

"I thought you could can lift anything."

"Not until my girlfriend wishes so." he gave a peck on the lips.

I giggled. "Oh shush, you!"

Then a buzz came out of nowhere, the trainers dismissed us and told us to go back to our floors. I flashed a look at the Careers before heading off to my district floor with Peeta.

* * *

"And why in the fucking world would you do that!?"

"Language!"

"They were laughing at him!" I reasoned. "Besides, it's not like it would be that bad. If I didn't took self-control, I would instantly grab that goddamn bow and shoot them all in their fucking heads! And I know you wouldn't want that."

Haymitch inwardly sighed as he plops back to his seat. I smirked. There's no way he would take down my oh-so intelligent reason. But it was partly true actually. Who would want for their boyfriend to be made fun of? Of course, no one.

He noticed the smug look on my face. "You better wipe off that smile on your face or I'll fucking make you!" he snapped.

"Haymitch!" Effie chided, in which he casually ignored. I chuckled.

Dinner didn't...really went so well. Haymitch and I had been bickering the whole dinner about Peeta's whole I'll-show-you-how-strong-I-am thing. Course, I defended Peeta for all of the most possible reasons. He didn't bought it at first but when I told him that the Gamemakers were watching the little scene earlier, he instantly look pleased. Talk about mood swing. Effie reprimanded us the whole time because of our F words or sometimes even more bolder.

We watched the television afterwards. I was never really interested to the shows they were watching on. Peeta and I talked and cuddled the whole time until I feel sleepy. I stayed at Peeta's room and we talked things through. Mostly, about what we will do in the Hunger Games or about alliances. I thought about letting Rue and Thresh in and he obliged. They both seem trustworthy and I know we will make the perfect group. At times, we would talk about our relationship, which we are doing now.

"Peeta," I called as I snuggled in his chest.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

I stared at the ceiling. "What if one of us died in the Hunger Games?" I asked. I quickly felt him raised his head.

"What?" I sighed. "What will we do if one of us dies in the Hunger Games?" I echoed.

He lied his head down the pillow. "Why are you asking this now?"

"I just wanna be sur-"

"No Katniss." he sat up. "You know I will not leave you."

"But-"

"Please Katniss," he cut me. "Not now.

I looked at him with sad eyes. "Okay."

He lied down again and we cuddled each other. "I love you." he mumbled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I replied.

He kissed my forehead and we drifted off to sleep. The questions still lingers in my head. What will I do if he dies? What will become of us if this is over? What will happen during the games? Will I keep my promise to Prim? Or will I just rot in the ground? Will we both get out alive? And most of all, what will I do without him?

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so the announcement is that I'm deleting the Shattered Hearts for a particularly reason. I had a major writer's block and I don't know what to do next. Basically, I'm gonna make another story with the same outline but with a more good plot. Don't worry, the fact of Katniss having Cato as her ex will still be there. I'm planning of them having as bestfriends and such and the story continues. So major sorry out there and I hope you understand my situation.****  
**

**Anyways, don't forget to PM or review if it is good or bad or how you react to my 'sudden' announcement and hope you all understand. It will be a great pleasure if you do so. Have fun with your lives and don't do drugs and smoke or you're out of my dating list. Just kidding! R&R! Love you all! Mwah!**


End file.
